Living the Dream 2
by VolcomStoneBabe
Summary: SEQUEL TO LIVING THE DREAM! recommend that you read Living the Dream first. What happens when Kendall comes back on the Road? And what about Randy and that letter? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 1 : Back  
**

"Thank you very much." I, Kendall Hunter, said accepting my boarding pass. I made my way to a seat by the window, watching the planes take off. I got sent back to Connecticut 6 weeks ago. Apparently, the people I was delivering the papers to had no interest in signing so I just stayed at home and spent time with Charlie. Because I was home, Charlie rescheduled her visit on the road to tomorrow. She would be going today but she had a test in one of her classes and couldn't miss it. She has a friend taking notes for her and emailing her updates in her classes.

Chris had been sending me flowers everyday for the past five weeks. I hadn't gotten any this week so I assumed he gave up or he ran out of money, I thought with a laugh. I hadn't kept in touch with anyone but Paul. Now, don't get me wrong, others had called, I just simply ignored their calls. I didn't really feel like explaining myself, and Paul doesn't ask me to so I feel comfortable talking to him. We have actually become better friends now than we were weeks ago. He always tells me that Chris is a wreck and even though he doesn't want me to be together with him, that I should call and just say hi. And almost every night I sit down, preparing myself to call but always chicken out. I would rather talk in person. Which is what I'm most looking forward to, well that and getting some answers from Randy about his letter.

He, unlike everyone else, had not called at all, or sent anything. While I now know how he feels, I thought we were better friends than that. There were many people I am anxious to see again but the number one person on my list is Randy. Over these past weeks, there had not been a day that went by that I hadn't longed to be by his side. It made me realize that when I was with Chris, I didn't really love him, I just loved the thought of being in love. I did find myself falling for him, but now I cant picture him as more than a friend. The hard part was telling him that not only was I over him as a boyfriend, I wasn't over one of his best friends, Randy. One thing that I had to get my head around however was that for the past few nights, I had had dreams that when I came back, Randy didn't even want to look me in the face and hated me. That was really playing with my emotions.

The second person I wanted to see was Carlito. And while I have not talked to him myself, I made sure Paul told him that I missed him and wanted to talk to him, but couldn't. Paul told me that while Carlito was a little mad, he understood and couldn't wait until I came back.

My coming back is a surprise to everyone but Shane. I wanted to keep it a secret to see how people would react to me showing up unannounced.

As I was boarding the plane, all I could think of was that in less than three hours I would be back with the people that care for me most.

**

* * *

**

Paul was walking down the hall in the arena, on his way to the ring to run the ropes a little bit and get pumped for his match. He was about ten feet away from going through the curtain when he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and smiled when he saw Shane McMahon.

"Hey Shane-o-mac." Paul said shaking the mans hand.

"Hey. Were you on your way to the ring?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" He asked.

"Just wanted to give you the information for your match tonight." Shane said and handed some papers to Paul.

"Thanks man." Paul said rolling the paper up.

"No problem. So you excited?" Shan asked rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah. Our storyline is really heating up." Paul said with a laugh crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not that. About Kendall." He said. That immediately got Paul's attention and he tilted his head to the side.

"What about Kendall?" He asked slowly. Shane shot him a confused look.

"You don't know?" He asked. Paul shook his head.

"No. Are you going to tell me?" He asked loudly wanting an answer. Shane stood dumbstruck for a second before glancing at his watch.

"Wow. Would you look at the time. I got to go. Better get out to the ring before someone else does big man." Shane said as he made his way down the hall as fast as his legs would allow him. Paul stared after him for a minute trying to figure out what he was talking about.

**3 hours later**

I was currently in a taxi, about five minutes away from the arena. I had stopped at the hotel and quickly checked in and dropped my stuff in the room and showered and changed. I was dressed in ripped light washed jeans with a white cami under a black dropped vest with two rows of buttons under the bust. I matched the outfit with 4-inch black pumps and a big black purse.

I walked into the arena, trying to go unseen. I asked the security guard where Shane's office was and unluckily for me, it was toward gorilla. Surprisingly, no one saw me or if they did I didn't noticed. I knocked on Shane's door and walked in when I heard the ok.

"Kendall." He said greeting me with a big small and friendly hug.

"Hey Shane. How have you been? It's been so long." I said sitting down in the chair across from his desk.

"It certainly has. I have been good. What about yourself? I know there are many people on the roster that miss you." He said leaning back in his chair.

"I know. I'm kind of surprised I didn't run into anyone on my way over." I said.

"Everyone's in a meeting with my dad. I was supposed to go but I got out of it because I told him I was expecting you at anytime." He said with a laugh.

"Glad I could help." I said with a smile already falling back in love with the atmosphere backstage.

"It undoubtedly hasn't been the same here without you." He said grabbing a pen. I nodded my head uncomfortably not really wanting to get into that.

"Oh. The papers." I said searching through my bag and pulled out the envelope and handed it to Shane.

"Ah yes. Sorry you were stuck there for so long. I didn't think it would take that long." He said taking the papers out of the envelope.

"Oh its no problem. I missed everyone here but it gave me some time to spend with my friends." I said.

"Well. You are free to go. I'll probably see you later tonight." He said. I nodded and stood up, walking to the door. I stuck my head out the door to make sure the coast was clear, before stepping all the way out and closed the door behind me, making my way to the back of the building. I was planning on going and watching in the audience today, hoping I wouldn't run into anyone I didn't want to see.

But, as usual, things did not quite go my way. I didn't make it very far past Shane's office when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw who it was. Adam. I sighed heavily. This was definitely someone I didn't want to see.

"So it is you." He said walking closer with a smug smile.

"What do you want Adam?" I asked backing up until my back was against the wall.

"Just thought I could say hi. And let you know that I think we started off on the wrong foot." He said stepping closer and fingering her ringlets. "I think we can be really really good friends." He said with a wink. I just stared at him not saying anything. "And I also wanted you to know that I'm sorry about what happened with Chris."

I closed my eyes tight when he mentioned that. I was actually starting to forget about that and moving on from it.

"Oh. Did I hit a nerve? Sorry." He said more sincerely than sarcastically.

"Its ok." I said opening my eyes back up and instantly regretted it when I saw how close he had moved his face to mine. "I...I better get going. I haven't seen Paul yet." I said trying to get away from the closeness.

"Yeah." He said, letting go of my hair and backing away slowly, walking backwards. I walked down the hall, now really wanting to watch backstage, close to Paul and his safety.

* * *

**A/N: yay! the sequel! tell me what you think. sorry it took so long. hopefully you like it. DONT FORGET TO REVIEEWWW!  
**  



	2. Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 2 : Wanted**

Its official. I'm lost, I thought with a laugh. I stopped, put my hands on my hips and looked around, trying to figure out which way would get me back to civilization. I walked a little down the hall and saw a row of rooms. I knocked on the first door I saw and crossed my fingers that someone would be in there. With luck on my side, I smiled when I saw the door opening and I felt like I could do a dance for joy. My smile, however, faltered when I made my eyes travel from the hand to the face. Even at the biceps, I knew who it was, the face just confirmed my thoughts. Their expression seemed to match my own; shock.

"Kendall." Chris masters said surprised.

"Hey Chris." I said casually, putting a smile back on my face. I really did miss him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still in shock.

"Well, to be honest, I'm lost. I saw the door and I was going to ask for directions. Actually, I was going to come find you later but as long as we're both here, I think we should talk. I mean, as long as you don't have to be anywhere." I added suddenly unsure of how he felt about me. He just stared for a while before nodding his head in the room, instructing me to come in. I walked through the doorway and took a seat on the couch.

"I missed you." I said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, well, you know I missed you." He said with a bit of bitterness which I understood but I didn't think it was necessary. A sarcastic comment would have been just fine thank you very much.

"Yeah, thanks for those by the way. They were beautiful." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"No problem." He said this time being sarcastic. I groaned and stood up.

"Listen, Chris, I was hurt too. I'm not the bad guy for not getting in contact with you. Can you blame me? You abandoned me after I gave myself to you." I said letting out my frustrations. He snapped his head to mine, eyes blazing.

"I tried to apologize to you." He said. I cut in before he could finish.

"That's just the thing. I wasn't ready for you to apologize cause I wasn't ready to forgive you. I had the phone in my hand every night ready to call you." I said trying to get him to understand.

"Then why didn't you?" He asked grasping my hands in his. I stared deep in his eyes figuring I might as well get it over with.

"I was scared." I said softly, never taking my eyes off his.

"Why?" He asked just as softly.

"I didn't want you to hate me." He gave me a confused look, so I figured it was now or never. "I fell in love with someone else." I didn't say anything for a few minutes, letting it sink in. I was just about to continue talking and tell him how but then he did something that threw me for a loop. He smiled. The ear to ear, Christmas morning type of smile.

"I know." He said softly. I tilted my head to the side confused.

"Come again." I suggested hoping he would explain a little further.

"I know." He said with a small smile.

"But how?" I asked in wonder.

"You girl just don't give us guys enough credit. We know things. I just knew. Over our course of time together, I got to know you quite well believe it or not. I had my suspicions ever since we first got back together. But that night that we shared…that was when I knew for sure. You just never seemed all there. But when you were there with me, I could tell you were fantasizing and wishing I was someone else." He said softly.

My hands flew to my face in shock. I had no idea he knew, hell I, myself, had no idea. "I'm so sorry Chris." I said near tears.

"Hey now. Don't you cry." He said and pulled me to his chest in a tight embrace while cradling my head in the crook of his neck. "It's my fault."

"No its not. Don't you say that." I said but it was muffled by his shirt. I suddenly looked up at him. "Is that why you left in the morning?"

"No. Do you want the truth?" He asked lifting up my chin to look in my eyes. I nodded so he led us both to the couch. We sat down and he let out a huge sigh. "You see, remember when you asked me if I made that bet? I lied. I did know about it. But we made it way before we got to know you. We made it when he thought you were a bitch. I went along with it cause I thought it would be a way to make a quick buck because I remember him telling me how you totally blew him off. Anyway, we broke it off not even two weeks after we made it and that's one of the reasons why I never called you back after that night at the club, I didn't want to give into temptation. So I was fine with not doing anything, but when you practically demanded, I couldn't say no. Besides, I wanted to feel close to you. But when your feelings became clear to me, I laid in bed and just thought about it and the more I thought about it the angrier I got. And I went to Carlito's room hoping I would be able to get back at you that way. Then, he beat the shit out of me." He said and let out a small laugh before continuing. "and that's what knocked some sense into me. So I'm sorry about that. And for lying to you. I just didn't want to lose you over a mistake."

I let everything absorb for a while before I nodded and looked up at him. "So I guess we can just call it even?" I cracked a smile and he returned the gesture along with a nod.

He leaned back on the couch, wrapping an arm around me. I leaned on his arm and rested my head on his chest.

"So who's the lucky man?" He asked amused. I smiled and shook my head.

"You can't tell anyone." I said sternly.

"Absolutely." He responded.

"Randy." I said and my smile got bigger as I thought about him.

"Oh." I heard him say. I looked at him with a wrinkled brow.

"Oh? What's oh?" I asked worried.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, 'oh?'" He tried to save himself but I knew better.

"Come on, tell me." I said.

"You'll find out." He said not giving anything else away. I huffed and stood up.

"Fine." He stood up too and was about to apologize and go into a whole speech about how he would tell if he could and blah blah blah but I cut him off before he could start. "Don't be sorry. Just show me to Paul's room. I haven't seen him and I have a feeling if I don't soon, word's gonna get to him and he's not going to be happy." I said with a smile. He laughed and opened the door for me.

We eventually made it to Paul's locker room and I knocked right after Chris left to go get ready for his match. He yanked the door open and before I could even protest, he scooped me up into a huge bear hug, lifting my feet off the ground and my organs practically all touching. "Paulie!" I squealed with a laugh. "I missed you too." We embraced for at least a full two minutes.

"You have no idea Kendall." He said setting me back on my feet, brushing my hair out of my face. I smiled at that and followed him into his locker room, closing the door behind me and for the first time since I've been back, which has only been maybe five hours, I felt wanted. That's all I really wanted in life anyway.

**A/N: okay. so i planned on updating it yesterday but while i was writing, i left to go do the dishes and when i came back my computer was off. it just shut off. and i didnt save it cause i thought my computer was fixed from the last time i took it in. Then, today, my computer wouldnt turn on at all and i finally got it up and loading at around 5. So, here is chapter 2! hope you like it! review!  
**


	3. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 3 : Unexpected**

"Did you hear man?" John Cena asked his friend, Randy Orton, as they were walking to their locker room from the car.

"Your going to have to be little specific, I hear a lot of things." Randy said joking, hefting his gym bag higher on his shoulder.

"Well a little birdie told me that Kendall's back." John said as they entered the arena. Randy stopped completely right after he walked through the door and leant against the wall nearby staring into space. He finally thought he was over her. One and a half months of convincing himself she wasn't in love with him and coaxing himself to move on and now she decides to show up.

"Hey Rand, you alright?" John asked setting a hand on his shoulder. Randy looked at John and then at the backstage crew people looking back at him. He shook his head and pushed himself away from the wall.

"Oh yeah. I'm good. Just a little shocked." Randy said as they continued towards their locker rooms.

"Yeah, I was too when I first heard. Apparently she paid a visit to Chris." John said while looking at his phone when it vibrated, signaling he had a text message.

Randy again froze but only for a second. So I was right, he said to himself, she's in love with him, not me. That really brought down Randy's mood but he didn't let it show. "You don't say." He said nonchalantly and opened the door to their locker.

"No. Its true." John said snapping his phone shut and followed Randy into their room. "He says they're alright now. Just friends though. How long do you think that will last?" He asked with a laugh. Randy faked a laugh for the sake of his friend.

"Hey I'll be back. I got to pay someone a visit." He said with a smile.

"Haha. You go get her." John said changing into a different shirt.

"Oh, don't worry I will." Randy said leaving the room and walking down the hall.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

"So you sure you just want to be alone? I'm sure I can find one of the guys to hang out with you." Paul suggested as I walked to gorilla with him.

"No. I just need to clear my head." I said hoping to find Randy. "I'll probably run into some of the guys anyway."

"Ok. So I guess I'll just find you after my match?" He asked.

"Absolutely." I said with a nod. I waved as he walked behind the curtain and then turned on my heel determined to find the legend killer.

As I was walking I saw John from behind and yelled his name. He turned around and beamed at me. "Hey girl. Good to see your back." He said and hugged me when I was close enough.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "Its so good to be back."

"Hey I was just heading to catering to get something to eat, want to join me?" He asked offering his arm to me.

"Sounds good. I'm starving." I said.

"Well I don't know about you but once I see the food I don't have much of an appetite." He joked.

"Oh please. You forget I work here, you just want all the food to yourself." I said punching him in the arm.

"Never." He said sarcastically.

"Okay." I said with a laugh, happy to be back. We reached the cafeteria and we got our food and then sat down at one of the tables in the corner. "I missed everyone so much."

"Yeah we all missed you." John said half listening while digging into his food. I laughed and decided i'd let the man eat in peace and began to eat my own food. About ten minutes or so later I had only finished half of my plate and john had finished all of his. He pointed to my plate.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked poking his fork at my food.

"Be my guest." I said happily. He started working on my plate.

"So how's Randy? I haven't seen him yet today." I said trying to make it sound casual instead of eager.

"He's been pretty good." John said finishing my plate.

"Wow. That was a lot of information. More than I could probably get out of him." I said joking.

"Haha. You're a hoot. Well, if your so curious, why don't you ask him yourself." He said pointing to the cafeteria entrance.

I turned around with a huge smile. I saw him and my breath caught in my throat. He was even more handsome than I remembered. He was wearing black slacks that showed off his butt and a red dress shirt with the first three buttons open revealing part of his chest. Once I got my muscles working again, I lifted my hand to wave but before I could even get my hand all the way in the air, I saw a women come into the room and grab his hand and hug him and give him a big, long kiss. My hand went limp and fell into my lap. Had he moved on? I asked myself over and over as their kiss lasted longer and longer. I barely recognized the women, I remembered seeing her on this years diva search, her name however I can't remember. I turned back to John.

"Do they always do this?" I asked quietly so the two wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah. Pretty much. They're pretty open in public." John explained downing his water bottle in about three sips.

"How long have they been dating?" I asked worried that the letter he wrote was some sort of sick joke.

"Well, if memory serves me correct, they started going out maybe a week or so after you left." He explained. I sat there flabbergasted.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey you two, why don't you go find a room!" John yelled at the couple. Randy came up for air and looked over at where John was and smirked smugly.

"Hey, just cause you aren't getting any is no reason for me not to." Randy yelled back and began to walk over the John, with the girls hand firmly in his. As he got closer, he noticed that John was not alone but ignored it and walked up to his friend and gave him a friendly hand shake. He turned to me, his words died in his throat and his actions ceased. He couldn't believe it. She's here, he thought to himself, and she looks pissed.

"Kendall." He barely whispered and I was the only one who could hear.

"Hello Randy." I said with disgust dripping from my tone. He stood there still in shock, just staring at me. "Aren't you going to introduce my to your friend?" With friendliness present in my voice.

"Oh, oh yeah." Randy said with a shake of his head. "JT this is Kendall, Kendall this is JT." He introduced and dropped JT's hand and slid into the booth next to John. I offered her a fake smile and got out of the booth.

"Please, take my spot." I said and she politely sat down and I sat in after her. "So I hear your two have been going out for quite sometime now."

"Yeah, about 5 weeks." JT said. I turned to Randy.

"5 weeks huh?" I asked dangerously. He nodded and just stared into my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from the chair and starting walking backwards.

"Sorry I have to go. It was nice meeting you JP." I said and turned around, walking normally.

"Uh, its JT." She said. That, for some reason, made me snap. I turned around with my hands in the air.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" I asked before leaving the room.

JT watched me walk out before looking at Randy. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked softly.

"No. I'll be right back." Randy said running out after me.

"Am I missing something?" JT asked John after Randy was gone.

"Its not just you, its me too." John said staring at the door, wondering what was going on.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After I left catering, I walked down an empty hall steaming mad. I punched the wall and started letting out short, loud screams.

"Kendall!" I heard Randy yell coming down the hall.

"What?" I asked and turned around to face him.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. This was odd. I thought he would be pissed at me for yelling at his girlfriend, but he was concerned?

"Hell no I'm not okay." I said loudly but not screaming.

"Ok, listen I think we need to go talk." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

"I'm following you. Get your damn hands off of me." I said remembering he had just been holding JT's hands with the same hand. He turned to me with hurt eyes and let go of my hand and turned back forward walking, trying to find an empty room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**A/N: ****Again, sorry for the lack of update. Tell me what you think. I really appreciate your reviews. Keep them coming.  
**


	4. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 4 : Reconciliation**

"Sit." Randy said pointing to the couch that was in his locker room. They had walked all the way to his locker room and he had kicked everyone that was in there out.

Kendall looked at him oddly. "Thanks, no. I'll stand." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kendall. Please." He said desperately, taking a seat himself. She sighed and loudly dragged herself to take a seat. She sat on the very edge of the side opposite Randy. "Okay. So, where should we start?" He asked relaxing a bit.

"How about your letter." Kendall suggested turning her knees his way. He let out a painful sigh.

"That…that was how I felt. I really did love you, I couldn't go on without you. It was like a stab to my heart when you left." He explained scooting closer to her.

"Yeah, you say that, but you didn't even wait a week after I left to go out with some two dollar whore." She said angrily.

"I had to move on. I couldn't wait forever for you." He said exaggerating.

"A week? Who can make up their mind in a week?" She asked standing up with her hands on hips, eyes blazing.

"I had to protect myself. I didn't want to wait for you, then have you come back to Chris." He said standing up too, his voice loud and clear.

"I don't love him." She said a little quietly, turning her back to him. He took a step closer to her and put one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Who do you love?" He asked just as quietly.

"It's not important." She said turning around with a few stray tears and a beaming, fake smile. "You love JT."

"I don't love her." He said shaking his head, leading Kendall back to the couch to sit next to him. "I could never love her."

"That-" Kendall started but was interrupted.

"I could never love her because I still love you." He said seriously, staring deep into her blue eyes. She stared back at him confused.

"But you said you went out with her to get over me." She said. He reached for her hands and held them tight.

"I tried but it didn't work. The longer I was with her, the more I wanted her to magically morph into you." He said and she let out a soft giggle. They sat and stared at each other for a few moments until their faces moved closer and closer together. Just as they were about to make contact, Kendall uttered the words that made Randy's head spin with joy.

"I love you too." She mumbled. Just as those words left her mouth, Randy's mouth came crashing onto her own as he pushed her back onto the couch, making things more intense and passionate. He started kissing and sucking on her neck, making her moan and writhe.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that." He said softly continuing what he was doing. After a few minutes of being in her own thoughts, she put her hands on either side of his face and gently pulled his head up to look at her.

"When do you think you're going to break up with JT?" She asked curiously. He shrugged. "Well, I don't think we should do anything until you two are broken up. I would never want anyone to do that to me." She said sitting up.

"Soon." He said as Kendall was standing up.

"Well, I guess I should get out of here." She said walking to the door. Randy followed her and pressed her against the door with his body and gave her a short, electrifying kiss.

"See you later." He said seductively. Once she regained her composure, she nodded and walked out the door. When she got outside, she realized she didn't know where to go. But it was when she heard the roaring call of her name that she realized that she forgot to see Paul after his match.

**Later that Night**

When Kendall finally found Paul, he had asked where she was and she had simply told her she was with a friend. She didn't think he needed to know where she was every second. When he asked who she told him Randy only because it was something she didn't want to hide. He had suggested that they go to the restaurant with everyone tonight to grab something to eat after the show. Everyone drove to the restaurant separately but arrived at around the same time. Her and Paul were the last to enter, they waited by the door to see everyone that went in.

She smiled as John Cena and Shawn Michaels walked in, waved as Carlito and Chris Masters walked in, nodded when Jeff Hardy and Kane came in and finally cringed when Randy walked in with his arm wrapped around JT's shoulders. He nodded at her but turned his attention back to JT very fast. Kendall started thinking if what he said earlier was true or if he was just looking for some action. She sighed when Paul put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her inside. They all sat a circular table. It was Randy, JT, Jeff Hardy, Kane, Shawn, Paul, Kendall, Chris, and Carlito.

"So how come there are no women here?" Kendall asked as they all took their seats.

"I'm here." JT said raising her hand. Kendall just glanced at her for a second.

"I said women." She said nonchalantly. Everyone at the table could see that JT was about to say something but none of them wanted any drama.

"Well, sometimes we just have to have guys night." Shawn said, always being the peacemaker. "So when do you start working again?" He asked changing the subject quickly.

"Shane said probably tomorrow but if he needed me earlier or later he was going to give me a call." She explained happy to be back.

"That's great. Hey, when's your friend coming?" John asked with a cocky smile. Kendall rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Tomorrow actually." She said with a smile thinking about her dearest friend. "But don't try anything." Everyone laughed. Everyone started talking animatedly to each other after everyone ordered their food but Kendall had no one to talk to. She looked across the table at Randy and JT having a quiet conversation. She wondered what they were talking about. After a minute of unsuccessful lip-reading, Randy turned towards her and when JT wasn't looking, sent a wink her way before continuing his conversation with her. This made Kendall happy just to know that he really did mean what he said earlier.

She excused herself from the table and walked to the bathroom. She reapplied her makeup and tossed her hair a little to get its volume back and made her way outside of the bathroom. At the same time she was leaving, someone was leaving the men's room, she looked up so they wouldn't collide and saw Adam. He smiled.

"Funny seeing you here." He said leaning against the door. She returned the smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Well, friend," He said emphasizing friend which made her giggle. I guess he really does want to be my friend, she thought. "I was a little late to the dinner after show thing and I really had to go to the bathroom so I stopped here first and then was going to head over there." He explained.

"Whoa." She said sarcastically. "What a coincidence. I am heading over that way."

"Your kidding?" He joked. She laughed and nodded. He extended his arm, which she took graciously. They were joking and laughing the whole way to the table and Kendall caught the tenseness of Randy's shoulders as they got closer.

"Look who I found." She said when they were right next to the table. She slipped her arm out of his and sat on her chair.

"Hey buddy." Carlito said greeting his friend. "Take a seat." Adam sat down and nodded to Randy who could barely return the nod without wanting to knock his teeth out. Randy turned his attention to Kendall and saw her laughing at something John whispered to her. He looked at JT and saw her trying to enjoy herself but he knew she bored. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaned back, and focused his attention back on Kendall and knew he wanted to be the one who made her laugh. He just didn't know how to break up with JT. Especially now because she just reminded him he had agreed to take her to her cousin's wedding in two weeks. Better yet, how was he going to tell Kendall to wait two weeks for him when he didn't even wait one. An even better question: how was he going to get Adam to stay away from her especially with the way he was eyeing her at this very moment.

* * *

**A/N: yes. i know. geez. took me long enough. sorry the first month or so of school is really weird for me. i have to get into the groove and all that. anyways. tell me what you thought of this chapter, i didnt mean to update like a month later but, i guess thats life. oh and it was those last couple of reviews that lit a fire under my bum to get me going. haha. yeah. so make sure you review. until next time...**


	5. Interrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 5 : Interrupted**

After dinner, they split up and half of them went to the club and the other half went back to the hotel. Paul, Shawn, Kendall, Adam, Randy, JT, and John went to the club and the others went the hotel. Paul, Shawn, Kendall and Adam were in the same car with Kendall and Adam in the back.

"Come on guys, play some music." Kendall complained leaning in between the driver and the passenger seat.

"No. I want to listen to the scores." Paul said referring to the football game recap on a local sports station.

"You can look them up tomorrow. Come on." She said moving her arm to try to reach the radio controls. Shawn swatted her hand away gently.

"Na-ah." He said. Kendall huffed and leaned back into her seat.

"You're so unfair." She said hoping to guilt them into changing it.

"Its my car." Paul said smugly and to that Kendall rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to Adam and saw him looking at her amusingly.

"What?" She asked reaching in her purse for her compact and looked to see if anything was on her face.

"I think its cute how you will act like a little kid to get your way." He said quietly so only she could hear, not that it mattered because Paul and Shawn were in a heated argument about the two teams that were playing.

"I'm not acting like a kid." She said with a small smile. Adam gave her an accusing look and she sighed. "Okay. So I like to get my way. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He said staring at her as she stared back. After a few minutes, he leaned forward and put his mouth right next to her ear. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He said referring to her denim skirt, beaded necklace white halter top and white peep toe 4 inch heels. She looked at him and smirked. He returned her smirk with his trademark grin and she giggled at how cute he looked like that.

"What are you guys doing back there?" Paul asked glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing." Adam said as they pulled into a parking spot around the corner from the club. They all got out and walked straight into the club without having to wait in line. It took a while to locate the others but eventually they did. Randy and JT were already making out in the corner of the booth which would have made her gag if she stuck around to watch it. Right as they found the table, Do it To it by Cherish came on and Kendall had to go to dance. She didn't even bother begging someone to come dance with her, she just ran on the dance floor and started dancing. Soon, some stranger started freaking with her, but she didn't mind. Her back was to the guy so she couldn't see if he was ugly or hot she just wanted to dance. His hand was on her stomach, pushing her closer to him and she wiggled her butt a little. This went on for the whole song until it was over, then she left the dance floor going back to the table.

She flopped into the spot next Adam. "Have fun?" He asked with a laugh. She nodded.

"Where are the drinks?" She asked.

"Paul and Shawn went to get some." He said nodding towards the bar.

"So Kendall, tell me more about your friend." John said changing seats to sit next to her. Kendall let out a small laugh.

"Well for one thing don't come on too strong and for another, I seriously think you should just forget about her because I don't think she's interested in you." She said knowing full well that Charlie has been lusting after John Cena since he debuted.

"Your lying." John said humorously. She shrugged.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Make a fool out of yourself." Kendall said leaving out the part that Charlie would probably make a fool out of herself before he could.

"I think I'll take my chances." John said smirking before walking off probably to find some chick to dance with. Shortly after that, Shawn and Paul were back with drinks.

"I just got you a martini because you ran off before I could ask what you wanted." Paul said setting drinks in front of everyone.

"Hey. I love that song. I couldn't just sit around and tap my toes to the beat." Kendall said before taking a sip of her martini.

"Where'd John go?" Shawn asked after surveying the table.

"Off somewhere." Adam responded taking a sip of his beer that he was nursing in the palm of his hand. Suddenly the song ended and a new one came on.

"I love this song." Kendall exclaimed and set her drink on the table before jumping off her chair. "Someone dance with me." She whined. All the guys moaned and she glared. Randy and JT stood up and walked out onto the dance floor and Kendall watched them get lost in the crowd with envy. She turned attention back at the most pathetic excuses for men she had ever seen. "Please." She said clasping her hands together.

"I'll go." Adam said setting his beer down and stood up, taking Kendall's hand in his and walking towards the middle of the dance floor. Once they found an open gap they were about to start dancing but the song quickly changed to a slow song.

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you _

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh) _

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you _

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh) _

_Oooo (oh, oh, oh, oh) oooo_

Adam looked like he was going to walk back to the table so she grabbed his hand and mouthed please so he would get the picture that she really wanted to dance. He sighed and took both her hands in his and pulled her close, moving his hands down to the small of her back, with her head resting on his shoulder.

_Chemistry was crazy from the get-go _

_Neither one of us knew why _

_We didn't deal nothing overnight _

_Cuz a love like this takes some time _

_People start off as a phase _

_Said we can't see that _

_Now from top to bottom_

_They see that we did that (yes) _

_It's so true that (yes) _

_We've been through it (yes) _

_We got real shit (yes) _

_See baby we been... _

_Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby) _

_And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby) _

_Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel _

_Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it _

_Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby _

_I got a question for ya _

_See I already know the answer _

_But still I wanna ask you _

_Would you lie? (no) _

_Make me cry? (no) _

_Do somethin' behind my back and then try to cover it up? _

_Well, neither would I, baby _

_My love is only your love (yes) _

_I'll be faithful (yes) _

_I'm for real (yes) _

_And with us you'll always know the deal We've been... _

_Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby) _

_And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby) _

_Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel _

_Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it _

_Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby _

_(Be without you by Mary J. Blige)_

Kendall lifted her head from Adam's shoulder and looked at him. He was looking right back at her. They just stared at each other for the rest of the song, not even listening to anything going on around them. When the song was over, Adam asked her if she wanted to go back to the hotel to talk. She agreed and they walked back to the table letting everyone know. As she exited the club, her hand intertwined with Adam's, she was completely oblivious to the glare that was sent her way from Randy.

When they got back to the hotel, they made their way to Adam's room. When they got in they walked over to the couch.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Adam asked breaking the silence. Kendall nodded.

"I have a question." She blurted out.

"Shoot." He said leaning back.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, before I left you were a huge jerk." She said the one thing that had been on her mind since she got back. He shrugged.

"I changed. I have a new outlook on life and how I treat people. Besides, you want to know the real reason I was mean to you?" He asked scooting closer. Kendall shrugged.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"I liked you. But I couldn't let myself do anything cause I was going out with Amy (Lita). So I was mean to you." He said seriously which made Kendall's eyes widen.

"Wait. I thought you two weren't going out." She said confused.

"No we were. It was like a secret thing. Only a few people knew. It would have been weird being open with it, what with everything else that was going on with Matt Hardy." He explained as best he could.

"Oh." She said not knowing what else to say. "Do you still like me?" She asked shyly, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

He put his finger under her chin and softly pushed it up so she was looking at him. "You betcha." He said with a smirk. Kendall smiled happily.

"Well, I kinda like you too." She said.

"Oh really?" He asked leaning forward. She giggled and nodded, putting her hands on his cheeks pulling his face closer.

Right as they were about to kiss, the door opened and someone spoke up. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...wonder who it is? haha. mkay. so tell me what you thought of this chapter. sorry it took so long. planning on updating The Visit soon so be on the look out. . PEACE**


	6. Oh Dang

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 6 : Oh Dang **

"Amy?" Adam asked surprised, releasing Kendall and standing up protectively in front of her.

"Well, Adam, you certainly didn't waste any time." Amy said approaching them slowly with a small grin on her face but the anger was evident.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Adam asked confused.

"Well I thought maybe you wanted to talk about our relationship. But I see that your busy with this skank." She said glaring holes through Kendall, who shrunk deep into the couch.

"There is no relationship. I broke up with you and I don't, nor will I ever want to get back together with you." He said harshly making sure she got the point. Amy kept her eyes glued on Kendall until Adam stepped in her way, making her turn her attention back to him and she huffed.

"Fine. But you'll want me back, they always do." She said with a smirk, leaving the room, slamming the door behind her. Adam stared at the door a little longer, making sure she wasn't coming back in before turning around to face Kendall.

"What was that about?" She asked shyly, knowing it was non of her business. He sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"I don't know. Ever since I broke up with her, she's acted all psycho. And every other day I've let her down gently. But I didn't like the way she was looking at you." He said placing his hand on her thigh. Kendall smiled a little.

"That's really nice of you." She said grabbing the hand that was on her thigh. "But I really think I should get going. It's getting late."

"Already? But you just got here." He whined making a puppy dog face hoping she would stay.

"I know. But I think I've already overstayed my welcome." She said standing up looking down at him.

"No. You haven't. But if you really want to go, I'm not going to stop you." He said and intertwined their fingers, walking to the door. "I can walk you to your room if you like."

Kendall smiled and nodded. "I'd really like that."

The walk to Kendall's room was a short one, considering it was just down the hall. "Well, I had a lot of fun tonight." She said grabbing her key.

"Yeah. We should do it again sometime." Adam said with his famous smirk.

"We should." She said slipping her key in the slot and opening the door.

"Well, goodnight." He said pushing his hands in his pockets.

Kendall wedged her foot in the door, and put one of her hands on his shoulder. "Goodnight Adam." She said and kissed his cheek. After she said that she smiled at him and walked into the room, closing the door softly behind her. Adam stared at the door for a few seconds, not really sure what he was waiting for, just waiting for something, before turning and going back to his room.

Kendall walked over to the bed and took off shoes wiggling them with joy that they were finally free.

"Where have you been?" Someone asked.

Kendall's eyes widened and she whipped her head in the direction of the couch, where the voice had come from. She squinted to see who it was but it was too dark. She was cursing herself mentally for not turning on the light.

"Who's there?" She asked shakily.

"Where have you been?" They asked again, this time a little louder, and a little more angry it sounded. When she didn't answer, the voice spoke again. "I saw you leave with Adam." Kendall's eyes widened in fear as she saw his dark form walking toward her. She was frozen in her spot she couldn't move. When he was close she could just barely make out who it was and she sighed in both relief and fear. She was glad it was just him but she didn't understand why he was acting like this.

"Randy. What are you doing here?" She asked standing up and turning on the lights.

"I came to see you. Now, where were you?" He asked hands on hips. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well why don't you share with me anyways." He said glaring at her, taking a step closer.

"Randy. I really don't like how your acting. It's scaring me." She said turning her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort. After a minute, she heard him sigh and the next thing she knew, his arms were wrapped around her from behind. She instantly tensed and she heard him sigh again.

"I'm sorry. Its just that I was worried about you." He said kissing her neck. She sighed but shook herself mentally for giving in.

She reluctantly took a step away from him. "I think you should leave." She said seriously. Randy looked around.

"Are you serious?" He asked not believing that she was turning him down.

"Like a heart attack." She said with a nod. With her point made, she walked to the door and held it open staring at him pointedly. He walked out the door, looking at her with the door still open.

"I'm sorry." He said and leaned in for a kiss but all he got was cheap wood because she closed the door before his face could get any closer to hers. She stood next to the door, on her tiptoes staring out the peep hole. When she saw him walk away she smiled and patted herself on the back. With that done, she walked into the bathroom and took out her contacts, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She walked over to her suitcase and changed into some pajamas before climbing into bed, pulling the sheets close around her, letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

**A/N: So a little short, but otherwise, i thought this chapter was pretty good. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always nicce. **


	7. She's Here

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 7 : She's Here**

The next morning, I was up early, at around 7:15. I took a fast shower and quickly blow dried my hair, not bothering to do anything more with it and threw it up into a messy ponytail. I pulled on some dark washed jeans and a horizontal striped purple and gray long sleeve thermal. I quickly threw my room key and cell phone into my purse and slung it over my shoulder before slipping into my gray flip-flops and rushed out the door. I quickly walked to the elevator, waiting impatiently for it to arrive at my floor. I looked at my watched and groaned when I saw that I was running extremely late. Just as I was about to say screw it and take the stairs, the elevator dinged open. I walked in and smiled at Paul who was already in there.

"Whoa. I cannot believe my eyes. Kendall Hunter up before noon?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go to the airport. Charlie's flight is landing in twenty minutes and I'm running late." I said then looked at him strangely. "You going to the gym?"

"Of course." He said as he goes to the gym early every morning.

"You are by far a better person than I." I said with a laugh. Another couple seconds passed and the elevator doors opened on the lobby floor.

"Hey. Want me to give you a ride?" He asked thinking last minute.

"Nah. You go to the gym. I'll take a cab." I said walking towards the lobby. "Thanks anyway." I said waving at him before I walked out the doors. Luck was definitely on my side because there was a cab just sitting there, practically calling my name. I hopped in, told him where to go and that if he could get me there as fast as possible, without getting a ticket of course, I would throw in twenty bucks.

Forty-five minutes later we got to the airport in record time. I threw the cab driver the money I owed him plus twenty bucks and got out of the cab and walked over to the luggage carousel.

I didn't even have to wait five minutes before I saw my friend making her way toward the bags. I almost laughed out loud when I saw that my friend was being chatted up by some guy. Now to me, this guy was a hottie, but, Charlie had different tastes and I could tell she was trying to figure out a way to get ditch him.

"Charlie!" I yelled, grabbing her attention. Her eyes lit up and she politely excused herself from the man and ran towards me. We embraced in a tight hug. "Gees. I only just saw you yesterday."

"You're funny. I have to pretend that I haven't seen you in months. That guy just didn't seem to get the hint." She said smiling.

"Alright. Lets get your stuff and get out of here." I said with a laugh, grabbing her hand and pulled her through the crowd around the carousel. We got her two bags pretty quickly and tried to get a cab. Unfortunately, it took us about fifteen minutes to get one to slow down. We didn't even bother putting the bags in the trunk and jumped in, telling the cab driver what hotel we were at.

"So how was yesterday?" Charlie asked turning towards me with a smile on her face.

"It was pretty good. I got everything straightened out with Chris and we're friends." I explained. She gave me a look that told me she wanted to know more.

"Uh-huh. And what about Randy?" She asked curiously. I sighed and replayed everything to her. I told her about when I first saw him again, then about JT, Adam's change of attitude. I finished with what happened last night between me and Adam and between me and Randy.

"Wow. That is some day." She said shocked.

"Yeah, well." I said not knowing what else to say.

"We're here." The cab driver said, breaking both of our thoughts. They exited the car and I handed him the money before shutting the door.

"I can't believe I'm here. I thought this would never happen." Charlie said with a laugh, which I returned.

"Tell me about it." I said as we made our way toward the elevators, seeing as how she was staying with me. "Be prepared. There are quite a few people who want to meet you."

"Oh really?" She asked beaming as we stepped into through the doors. "Who?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." I said smiling, knowing she would go crazy if she knew that John Cena wanted to meet her. "Lets get your stuff in the room and we can go to breakfast."

"Sounds good." She said as we got off the elevator and walked to our hotel room. I opened the door and set her stuff on her bed.

"Ready?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you serious? I can't go to breakfast looking like this." She said gesturing to her sweats. "This is good for traveling but not for dining." She said as she grabbed some clothes and made her way into the bathroom.

I laughed and flopped on my bed, closing my eyes until Charlie came out.

Charlie came out of the bathroom in a short denim skirt and navy blue long sleeve shirt. "Okay. I'm ready." She said looking at herself in the mirror. She turned and saw that I was asleep and sighed. "Kendall. Time to wake up. Lets go get breakfast." I didn't budge. Charlie was about to try to wake me up again but there was a knock on the door. She walked over there and opened it. She recognized this man as a wrestler but she just didn't know which one it was.

"Hello. You must be here for Kendall." She said nicely with a smile.

"That I am. I'm Paul." He said stretching out his hand.

"I'm Charlie. Come in." She said shaking his hand and opening the door wider.

"Thank you. I've heard a lot about you." He said stepping in, shutting the door behind him.

"You don't say." She said happily.

"Oh yes." He said as he looked at the bed and shook his head. "She's asleep?"

"That's how it seems. I went to change and when I came back out. She was out." She explained.

Paul walked over to me. "Kendall, it's time to wake up." He said loudly right into my ear.

"Owww." I exclaimed. I opened my eyes and glared at Paul. "Damn you."

"Hello to you too. I just stopped by wondering if you two would like to join me for breakfast." He said gesturing between the two friends.

"I'm all for it." Charlie said grabbing her purse.

"Me too." I also grabbed my purse as we made our way out the door and down stairs to one of the local restaurants. We entered and were seated. Paul sat next to Charlie with me opposite from them.

"So Charlie. What do you do?" He asked.

"Well, I actually go to school. I waitress though, to get some extra money." She explained, pouring some sugar in the iced tea she ordered.

"What do you go to school for?" He asked interested.

"I want to be an interior designer." She said with a smile, stirring her drink.

"Really? That's awesome. I'm terrible at that stuff." Paul said and we all laughed.

"Hey Kendall." Someone said interrupting us and we all looked up to see who it was. I smiled that it was Shawn.

"Hey Shawn. Would you like to join us?" I asked scooting over.

"Sure." He said and sat down. "Paul." He said nodding to his friend.

"Hey buddy." Paul said greeting his friend.

"Shawn this is my best friend Charlie. Charlie this is Shawn, Paul's best friend." I said making introductions.

"Nice to meet you Charlie. I've heard nothing but good things about you." Shawn said reaching across the table to shake her hand.

"Hello. I've heard absolutely nothing about you." She said joking. Shawn turned to me with mock hurt.

"I'm wounded, Kendall. Truly." He said with a hand over his heart. The whole table erupted with laughter.

Kendall looked up and saw Randy passing there table. He looked angry and sad seeing that I wasn't sad about the small fight we had last night. I looked away when his stare became too intense and wished that things would get easy again.

* * *

**A/N: ok. so basically, i think this chapter basically flat out sucked. but. i was sitting in english today and totally zoned out and i finally finally finally finally finallyyyy know where im going witht this story. im excited. i just hope i remember it all. so tell me what you thought of this chapter, i'd love to hear it and make sure you look out for my other stories and whats gonna happen next in this one. until next time...(oh yeah, and i know i made you wait a long time but i actually had this ready for a few days now it just wouldnt let me upload anything, oh well. hopefully you all dont hate me too much)**


	8. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 8 : Introductions**

The rest of the day was spent shopping, talking and sight seeing for me and Charlie. While there wasn't really that much to see, we had a great time talking and laughing and anywhere we were together we always had fun. While we were on our way back to the hotel, we stopped at an ice cream parlor when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered careful not to let my ice cream cone drip by licking the edges.

"Hey. It's me. Adam." Adam said on the other end.

"Oh hey. What's up?" I asked a little surprised he was calling me, and more importantly wondering where he got my number.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight." He said and I could hear the grin he had on his face.

"I don't know. I was going to go to a club with my friend Charlie." I said as we made our way down the street. I looked at Charlie and she shot me a 'what are you doing' look.

"Oh that's right. Your friend is in town." He said a little disappointed. "Well, maybe I can meet you there?" He suggested.

"Sure. That sounds good." I said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." He said as I hung up. I slipped my phone into my purse and continued eating my ice cream happily. Charlie looked at me skeptically.

"Come on. Tell me what that was about. Don't leave your friend hanging." She said, linking her arm with mine.

"Adam just wanted to know if I had plans tonight. And then he said that he would meet us at the club tonight." I said

"Hmm. I'm definitely gonna need to approve of this one before anything happens." Charlie said with made me crack up.

**

* * *

When we finally got back to the hotel, it was already 7 o'clock so we decided to go eat dinner.**

"So Kendall, are you ever gonna tell me who wants to meet me?" Charlie asked losing her patients.

"If you really want to know." I said, digging into my food.

"I really want to know." She responded.

"Well, too bad. You'll just have to wait. He'll most likely be at the club tonight." I said trying to assure her.

"He better." She said and started eating her own food.

**The Next Day**

So last night was a total bust. John wasn't there and neither was Adam, as a matter of fact, no one was there. We had fun but there was a definite lack of male testosterone. Even though Charlie has no idea who it is that would like to meet her, she was definitely disappointed that no one was there. I was also really looking forward to seeing Adam, especially because of the last time I saw him we had a lot of fun.

"Oh well," Charlie said when we woke up in the morning, complaining about how lame last night was. "Today is a new day." I sighed and got out of bed.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said before hopping in the shower, hoping today was going to be better than last night. Once I got out of the shower and dried and curled my hair, I left the bathroom so Charlie could use it. I got dressed in black and white plaid shorts, a plain black tee and a gray jean jacket. When Charlie came out, I was laying on the bed watching TV as she got dressed in jeans and a blue tank top.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked as I changed the channel.

"I don't know. What do you normally do?" She asked.

"Well I normally meet up with Shane to go over details for the show, but he hasn't called me yet and until he does I'm not really needed. And then after that I usually hang out with someone. You know, now that I say out loud what I do during the days here, it sounds really really boring." I said with a laugh, turning off the TV.

"Alright. Well maybe you can introduce me to some people." Charlie suggested, slipping on a black zip up hoodie and black flip flops.

"I don't know everyone but i'll introduce you to who I do know." I said standing up and put on black flats. As we made our way out of the hotel room, I thought that it would be easiest to introduce her to the people who I know where there rooms are. We started off with Chris even though Charlie knows who he is, she really doesn't know him, know him. I mean, she only saw him that one night for the ride to the club, then she was gone.

Chris answered his door a little after we knocked and he looked a little surprised.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Chris. You know Charlie right?" I asked, gesturing to my friend.

"Oh yeah. How are you?" He asked politely.

"Pretty good. Just ready to meet everyone that Kendall talks about." She said smiling at him.

"Well come on in." He said opening the door wider, closing the door behind us. I heard a noise and looked up towards the bed.

"Oh hey Adam." I said a little shocked to see him already today.

"Hi." He said almost a little shyly. Is it just me, or does he look a little embarrassed, I thought to myself. The room was silent until Charlie elbowed me in the ribs.

"Oh yeah. This is my best friend Charlie. Charlie this is Adam." I said making introductions.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard many things about you." Adam said stepping forward

"Likewise, but I must say that not all of it has been good." Charlie said honestly, which earned her a stomp on her foot for her troubles.

"Yeah, well, last time she was here I wasn't such a nice guy." He said, also being honest. Charlie stared at him for a second, wondering if he was being truthful or not.

"That's good." Charlie said. Adam turned to me.

"So, about last night, I'm sorry I didn't show." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah, its alright, at least Charlie was there with me." I said with a smile which made him smile to see that I wasn't really mad at him.

"So do you maybe want to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked me quietly, hoping that Chris and Charlie wouldn't really hear, but they were in a conversation so I don't think they did.

"I would love to. But I don't want to leave Charlie alone." I said kind of disappointed.

"Oh don't worry about it. I can be alone while you go out." Charlie butted in, showing that her and Chris had been listening to Adam and I, which surprised us. We both looked at her with smiles.

"Are you sure?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah. I'll find something to do." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You can hang out with me." Chris suggested. When she looked at him, he added, "I mean, if you want to or whatever."

"Sure. See I'll hang out with Chris. Its fine Kendall. I'll be in good hands, right buddy?" Charlie said patting his abs and rested her arm on his shoulder.

"Alright." I said to not only to Charlie but to Adam too.

"Well we got to go. I'm gonna show Charlie around to everyone." I said as we walked to the door. "So I'll see you later." I said to Adam.

"Definitely." He said. I spent the rest of the day introducing Charlie to all my friends and some acquaintances. I left her at 6:30 to go get ready for my date with Adam. I just hoped he showed this time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay...again. i swear one day ill just start whipping these out. So tell me what you thought of this chapter and give me some suggestions. review!**


	9. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 9 : The Date**

I had just finished strapping my belt on when there was a knock on the door. I stood up and looked at myself in the full length mirror and nodded when I was happy with my appearance. I had on a black strapless dress that fell right above my knees with a white belt under my bust. I had curled my hair and had on black suede Steve Madden platform, peep toe pumps. I fast walked to the door and answered it, afraid if I waited too long he might leave.

I pulled open the door and I had to clench my teeth to keep my mouth from falling open. I had never seen Adam look so gorgeous. He was dressed in nice, black slacks, a black dress shirt with a red tie and his leather jacket that always seems to be present on him. The last thing I noticed was that he was carrying purple tulips. My favorite, I thought with a smile spreading across my face.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Adam said, breaking the trance we were in, both admiring the other. My smile grew even bigger.

"Thanks. You do too." I said.

"Oh, these are for you." He said pushing the flowers in front of him.

"Aw. Thank you so much. These are my absolute favorite." I said walking backwards. "I'm going to put these in water, you can come in." I walked into the kitchen. I quickly looked for a vase but couldn't find one so I just grabbed a big glass. I was filling the cup with water and I heard the door close. I placed the flowers in the glass with water and set them on the coffee table. I turned back to Adam with a smile. "What do you think?"

"It looks good." He said as he itched his neck. I could see that his tie was bugging him. He probably doesn't wear them often, and honestly, I don't really care for guys wearing ties, they looks so painful.

"Oh come here." I said stepping toward him and grabbed his tie. I undid it and placed it in my purse. "There," I said smoothing his shirt down. "much better." He smiled at me in thanks.

"I really hate those things." He admitted and I laughed. "Shall we get going?" He asked and I nodded. I grabbed my purse and walked to the door, with him following me. As we were walking down the hall, he slipped his hand into mine. I shot him a grin and tightened the hold.

Once we exited the elevator and walked over the valet pick up place, Adam left me quickly to go get the car. I wrapped my arms around myself to try to keep myself from freezing.

"Hey." Someone whispered in my ear. I jumped, saw it was Randy and put a hand over my heart.

"You scared the shit out of me." I said taking a couple deep breaths. "What do you want Randy?" I asked once I had calmed down.

"Well, I came down to go for a walk. And here you are, looking as gorgeous as ever, might I add, so why don't we go out to dinner." He suggested, wrapping his hand gently around my elbow.

"Randy. Why do you think im so dressed up? I have a date." I said right as Adam stepped back up to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I lifted my hand to hold onto the hand that was dangling from my collar bone.

"Oh, well isn't this cute. You guys are matching." He said bitterly. I stared at Randy with pity in my eyes. He didn't seem to understand that it could be him, with his arm around me if he just broke up with JT. He didn't seem to understand that I wasn't going to wait around waiting for him to decide which girl he wanted more. He didn't seem to understand that I wasn't going to put my heart on the line, only to have it possibly be broken before we could even get started. He didn't seem to understand any of this.

"If you'll excuse us Randy, we have a dinner reservation we can't be late for." Adam said removing his hand from around my shoulders, putting his hand on the small of my back, pushing me towards the car. I turned my head to look back at Randy and gave him a small, sad smile.

* * *

"So what was that back there with Randy?" Adam asked after we were at the restaurant and had placed our orders. I let out a big sigh and took a sip of my water.

"Nothing." I said hoping I wouldn't have to explain everything.

"Well, no offense, but if it were nothing, I don't think Randy would be jealous of us going out to dinner." Adam said with a knowing grin.

"How do you know he was jealous?" I asked.

"He's my tag team partner. I know him." He said.

"If you really want to know. I'll tell you. But don't go around telling everyone." I made him promise with a pinky swear. I then proceeded to explain everything to him.

"….So basically I told him I couldn't be with him until he breaks up with JT. And even though he said he doesn't love her, he doesn't want to leave her. And I cant wait around for him, I'll miss out on so much life to live." I said finishing off my food. I was kind of disappointed. We spent the whole dinner talking about Randy. I really wanted to get to know Adam better.

"Wow. Are you sure you are ready to move on? It seems like you really care for the guy." Adam said sweetly.

"I do, but I think its better for me to move on now, rather than be disappointed later on and by then I'll be too sad and fragile." I said exaggerating a little. The waiter came and cleared the table.

"Would you two like dessert?" He asked holding a dessert menu. I started to say yes, because I cannot say no to dessert, but Adam already answered for me.

"No thanks. We're fine." The waiter nodded, left the check and walked away.

"But I want dessert. I'm not one of those girls that doesn't eat anything, I'm still kind of hungry." I said unashamed of my eating habits. Adam simply laughed and placed his money in under the check.

"We're not done yet." He said standing up, reaching his hand out to mine. I looked at him confused but put my hand in his anyway. There was a big crowd huddled around the door, and Adam pushed me in front of him and put his hands on both sides of waist. I got a chill as I felt his hands tighten, so he wouldn't lose me. Once were outside and away from the mob, I started walking towards the car but Adam steered me in the other direction, his hands still on my hips.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Adam swooped around to my side, taking my hand in his. I couldn't get over how natural that felt.

"What? You thought this date was over already?" He asked with his famous smirk.

"Yeah, I kind of did." I said.

"Are you kidding me? I've got to make up for last night too." He said happily. We walked along the streets for a while, I was admiring the shops to me left and right, while Adam just kept looking straight ahead which made me wonder what he was up to. I beamed as we approached The Cheesecake Factory. This was one of my favorite restaurants with the best cheesecake. I didn't want to psyche myself out so I kept telling myself we weren't going there. But, of course, we walked right through the door. We were seated instantly, because of Adam's connections, outside where we could see the whole city lighten up. We sat on the same side of the table, looking out on the streets, a couple floors up. We ordered a slice of cheesecake to share and I let Adam choose the flavor and I don't know what he picked because he just pointed it out to the waiter behind my back. I was curious to see what he picked.

"Well Mr. Copeland, I must say you truly outdid yourself tonight." I said leaning close to him, pulling our chairs close.

"It's the least I could do." He said with a smile, staring into my eyes, putting his arm around the back of my chair. We both leaned back with a sigh and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"How did you know? I mean you knew everything I like. My favorite flowers, my favorite restaurant, at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if you picked out my favorite cheesecake. How do you do it?" I asked.

"Well. You may not believe me, but I may have been a jerk to you but I do listen. And I may or may not have made a phone call to your mom." He said waving his hand in the air, as if no big deal. I tilted my head back to get a better look at him with a smile on my face.

"May or may not huh?" I asked with amusement evident in my voice.

"Yeah." He said barely holding in his laughter. It was at this moment that the waiter gave us our cheesecake slice. I took one glance at it and knew it was favorite. I scooted in closer to the table and picked up a fork and began to take a decent sized bite.

"You've done it again." I said savoring the flavor of the cheesecake and strawberry mixing in my mouth. "If you didn't call my mother, I would have to marry you." I said going back for more. Adam laughed and took a bite himself.

"And what if I did call you mom. What then?" He asked sliding the fork out from his mouth. I looked at him.

"Well, then I am going to have to watch a close eye on you and make sure you don't get snatched up by some other girl." I said putting the piece of cheesecake that was already on my fork, in my mouth. I heard Adam shake with laughter as he went in for seconds.

"I can definitely understand why this is your favorite." He said setting his fork the table. "But that is so rich. I think im done." I think at the rest of the cake, there was probably a good three more bites left. I set my fork down reluctantly, I didn't want to eat the rest of his cake. "Don't be silly. Finish it." He said grabbing my fork and put it back in my hand. I smiled at him, he was so sweet. I reached my hand up to his cheek and just caressed it for a minute before grabbing another piece of cake.

* * *

Adam walked me back to my room when we arrived back at the hotel. When we got to my room, I turned to him. "I had a really great time Adam, I don't even remember my last memorable date." _Damnit! That doesn't make sense!_, I thought to myself. "What I meant was," I was cut off when Adam brought his lips down to mine. Now normally, I try not to kiss on the first date, but for some reason, with these wrestlers, that rule doesn't last very long. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, my hands buried in his long hair, my tongue dueling with his tongue for dominance. When we pulled apart we were both breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you were babbling, and you were so cute and I have wanted to do that all night." He said with a smile spreading over his features.

"Me too." I confessed.

"Well, I better get back to my room. I have an early signing in the morning." He said, disentangling himself from me. I nodded and dug around in my purse for my key. I opened the door, stepped in and turned back before closing the door.

"I really had an amazing time tonight. We should do it again." I said with hope.

"Absolutely. You really think I'd let you off the hook of not going on a second date? No chance." He said shooting my one last smirk before walking back towards the elevator. I just watched him go until he was out of sight, wondering how I stumbled on such luck of finding a great guy.

* * *

**A/N:) well i definately think this chapter was a total success. i spent like three hours on it. trying to perfect it for you guys. i hope you like it. REVIEW!**


	10. Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 10 : Visit**

I woke up the next morning feeling amazing. The sun was shining on my face, The curtains were waving thanks to the small breeze blowing in the room from me leaving the balcony door open at night. It was wonderful. I hopped out of bed and put some black sweat-like shorts on and a red tank top, deciding to go to the gym for the first time in forever. After I slipped on some running shoes, I made my way downstairs to the gym. When I walked in, I noticed various wrestlers already there and I greeted them with a smile and a wave. I made my way to the treadmill, pulled my ipod out of my bag and started out in a slow jog, stretching my legs. I cranked up the volume on my ipod, and closed my eyes, letting the music and rhythm of my feet hitting the machine, keep me going.

After about thirty minutes of jogging, I felt someone standing in front of me and opened my eyes. I almost screamed out in horror as I saw Melina, the ugly whore herself, standing there, with her hands on her hips, staring me down. I put my ipod on pause and fell into a slower jog.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"No." She said, still staring me down.

"Well, then why are you staring at me?" I asked shooting her a confused look.

"No reason." She said glaring at me. I let out a loud sigh.

"Fine." I said, reaching to turn my ipod back on.

"But," She said, stopping me from pressing play, making me roll my eyes at her. "I just wanted to know where you stand with Adam." She said.

"You should ask him. I have no idea where I stand with him." I said. "Why?"

"Stay away from him." She said walking away after sending me a murderous look. I rolled my eyes once again in annoyance and let out a small laugh at her butchered signals. Whatever the message she meant to send me by telling me that, completely went over my head, so it wasn't really effective. I turned my ipod back on play and sped up my jog. After another hour on the treadmill and some ab workouts, she made her way tiredly up to her room. Once she was in there, she took a slow and long shower, letting the hot water almost burn her skin, making her sweat slide off her body. When she got out, she put on sweats and a white t-shirt. She was just about to sit down and turn on the TV when there was a knock at the door. She got up and when she opened the door, there was a man standing there with a purple tulip.

"Delivery. Are you Kendall hunter?" He asked. I nodded and signed for them, telling him thanks before closing the door. I looked at them in wonder and read the card.

_One more to add to your collection of the ones I gave you yesterday._

_And to tide you over until I see you next._

_-Adam_

I smiled and arranged it into the arrangement I had on the coffee table. I stared at it for a couple minutes before turning on the TV and watched a movie. The movie had ended and another one began, my favorite. I wrapped herself in a blanket to keep warm. Then, to my dismay, there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door, still wrapped in my blanket and answered the door. I smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hey there." Adam said with a grin.

"Hi." I said and gave him a hug, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room. "So how was your signing?" I asked after we sat on the couch.

"It went good. I couldn't wait for it to be over though." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. We smiled at each other for a few minutes before he turned his attention to the TV. "What're you watching?" I looked at it, completely forgetting I was watching anything.

"Oh. How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days." I said laying my head on his shoulder, watching the movie.

"Ah yes. Your favorite." He said with a smile.

"That's right. Honestly, how did you figure all this out?" I asked amazed.

"Like I said, I called your mom." He said kissing the top of my head.

"But how did you get her number?" I asked

"I don't want to give away my secrets." He said. I just laughed it off and watched the movie. We watched the rest of the movie in pretty much silence, except Adam would let out small laughs when he thought a part was cheesy. Once it was over, Adam said, "I cannot believe I watched that chick flick without being forced."

"Well why did you then?" I asked curiously. He grabbed my hand and pressed a delicate kiss on the back of it.

"I wanted to spend time with you." He said with a smirk, which I easily returned. He leaned in slowly and pressed a kiss on my lips, I barely even knew his lips were on mine until he used a little more pressure, getting me to respond to him. He pulled away a minute later, breathing heavily. "Your amazing." He said pressing a kiss to my cheek. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Your wonderful." I said which made him laugh.

"Yeah, well, I hear that quite often." He said and I smacked him with a shake of my head. That reminded me of the conversation I had this morning with Melina.

"So, were you ever involved with Melina?" I asked bluntly. He stared at me blankly with a confused expression.

"No. Why would you think that?" He asked.

"It was stupid. I knew you hadn't been, I just had to ask. I'm sorry." I said. Adam grabbed my chin and turned it to face him.

"Kendall. Its fine. But why did you ask?" He asked with a comforting smile and it made me let out a big sigh.

"Its just that, while I was at the gym this morning, she asked me where I stood with you. I told her I didn't know and then she told me to stay away from you. And I laughed it off, but I don't know, that comment made me think." I said looking down at my fidgeting hands.

"That's weird." He said leaning back on the couch, looking straight ahead.

"Oh well." I said touching his cheek. "Let's forget about it." He turned to me with raised eyebrows and I smiled. I leaned in and started kissing his neck, trying to find some type of spot that would get a rise out of him, no pun intended. I guess he'd had enough because he turned my head and attacked my mouth with his, swirling his tongue in mine, his hands roaming. My hands however, were frozen deep in his luscious hair. This carried on for quite a while, until Adam pulled back panting just as much as I was.

"We need to stop. We need to take this slow." He said and I nodded, looking deep into his eyes.

"Good idea." I said. He stood up and I followed suit, following him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, pressing a kiss to my forehead, pulling back, looking longingly at my lips, wanting to kiss them, but he held back. He kissed my forehead again before walking down the hall. I closed the door and smiled, running a hand through my hair. I made my way back to the TV, knowing I couldn't get to sleep after that make out session.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up please!**


	11. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 11 : Friends**

It was 12 in the morning and I had moved from the couch onto my bed, but I was still unable to get to sleep so I was still watching TV. Of course, nothing was on at this time so I was just watching reruns of old TV shows. There was a knock on the door and I looked at it confused. No one visited me this late, ever. I threw the covers over and stepped out of bed, running a hand through my hair as I walked to the door. As I opened it, Randy walked right past me and into my room.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" I asked closing the door and following him inside.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He said stepping toward me. "Well, not since I saw you with Adam." He said saying Adam's name with a sneer. I didn't saying anything for a while, not knowing how to respond.

"What do you want?" I asked just wanting him to get to the point.

"How about some TLC?" He asked with a smirk and a wink. I shook my head vigorously.

"No." I said looking at him sternly. "No. I told you I wouldn't do anything with you until you broke up with JT. You don't want to break up with her. There cannot be anything between us. I like Adam now, and we're sort of seeing each other." I said getting everything out on the table.

"Wait, you mean you like that guy?" Randy asked not believing it.

"Yes, I do." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Are you shitting me?" He was furious. "He was a complete asshole to you last time you were here."

"People change Randy!" I practically yelled at him. "Like you, you used to be the sweetest most caring person. Now your nothing but a jackass that wants whatever piece of ass he can get."

"That's not true." He said.

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to get together with me when you still have a girlfriend." I said looking at him. "Listen, I don't want to argue. I just want to go to sleep. Please leave." I said completely defeated and exhausted.

"Whatever," He said annoyed as he walked to the door. "Just don't come complain to me when Adam breaks your heart with absolutely no remorse. He's done it before, I wouldn't put it past him to do it again." He said as he left leaving me more confused than satisfied that he left. I dragged myself back to the bed and forced myself to fall asleep not thinking about anything.

* * *

It was a little after 8 and I have been laying in bed for over an hour now, not wanting to get up. What Randy said made me so confused and I haven't been able to forget about it since when I woke up. I finally got up and put on some black capri sweats and a gray tank top on top of a black sports bra. I grabbed a water bottle out of the mini bar and tied my tennis shoes before heading out the door. When I was in the elevator, I put my hair in a messy bun. I had decided to go on a walk around the city to clear my head.

After almost of hour of walking, I came across a park and I took a seat on a bench. I smiled as I saw the small kids playing around on the jungle gym and wished I could go back to that age, with no worry in the world. I watched them for a few more minutes when I felt someone sit down next to me on the bench. It was Chris Masters.

"Brings back some memories doesn't it?" He asked with a smile, looking at me. I had a feeling he was talking about our times at the park and not being a kid. I smiled back.

"Definitely." I replied. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I laid my head on his shoulder. "I wish things worked out between us." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder with a sigh.

"Me too. But we'll always be friends. You're one of my best." He said and smiled at me when I looked him.

"You too." I said. "Can I talk to you about some stuff? I just really need to vent." I asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. Lay it on me." He said.

"Ok, well, I came back here thinking that things between me and Randy could work. But then I got here and he has a girlfriend that he doesn't want to leave, but he still wants to be with me. And I really am not into being the other women so I don't want to mess around with him until he breaks up with her. But I seriously doubt he's going to dump her anytime soon, so I'm trying to move on and not wait around for him to realize he likes me more than her or even the other way around." I stopped and looked at Chris. "You with me?" I asked.

"So far." He said. I smiled and kept going.

"So I went out with Adam the other night and had an amazing time. And I think I'm starting to really like him but I think he likes me too. But last night, Randy came by and really confused. He actually acted like he wanted to be with me. And it has left me totally and completely confused." I finished with a frustrated groan.

"Let me just say that you like two of the biggest players in the company." Chris is with a chuckle. I sent him a look that told him I knew and didn't want to be reminded.

"I can't help it." I said sadly. Chris let out a sigh, grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"I know. You'll figure something out. Maybe you should just sit down with both of them and talk." He suggested as we walked down the street together towards the hotel with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. Suddenly, I had a thought.

"Wait!" I said stopping, making him stop. "Charlie didn't come home last night." I said my eyes widening and I punched his arm. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He said while laughing. "We just hung out, she fell asleep, I slept on the couch. I left before she woke up but I left her a note. Nothing to worry about."

"Sorry," I said running a hand through my hair. "I just got worried."

"Not a problem." He said nonchalantly. We finally arrived back at the hotel and went separate ways to our rooms. I thanked him for listening to me and hanging out with Charlie last night. He said it was his pleasure and if I ever needed someone to listen to me, he was there. I took that to heart as I walked into my room.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked from the bed, throwing the magazine she had been reading next to her.

"I just went for a walk." I said walking toward her with my hands on my hips. "Where have you been?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I fell asleep at Chris's. Besides, I thought I should give you and Adam some privacy." She said with a wink.

"Oh please. You know im not like that." I said laying down beside her.

"Not yet." She said with a big grin. We both cracked up laughing and spent the rest of the day in our hotel room thinking of old memories and just hanging out like best friends do.

* * *

**A/N: i love your guys' reviews. keep em coming.**


	12. Never Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 12 : Never Again**

I was walking down the hall of the hotel, looking for something to do. Adam was at a signing, Charlie was spending the day with Chris and I finished all the work Shane had given me; he gave me a small load as a transition to slowly ease into the longer hours of work. Up ahead, I could see Randy pacing outside a hotel room, looking nervous, relieved and sad all at once. I was starting to feel bad about how I had treated him, but I really had no choice. I was just about to go talk to him, when the door he was standing in front of opened. JT stepped out into the hall with a smile. I hid behind the corner and listened to their conversation.

"Hey Randy! Come in." She said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand and trying to pull him into the room.

"Actually JT," Randy started, pulling his hand back. "We need to talk."

"Come inside and we can talk." She said still looking pretty cheerful.

"I just actually need to get this over with. I think it's best if I don't go in." He said knowing if he went in, he would only want to do one thing, and that certainly wasn't talking.

"What's wrong?" She asked as if she just noticed that exact moment how important this conversation must be.

"I am just going to come right out and say it." He said looking at her, gauging her reaction. "I think it's best if we break up." I had to hold back a gasp myself, I can only imagine what was going through JT's mind.

"Excuse me?" She asked astonished.

"Listen, before we went out, I had this thing with Kendall," He said and I narrowed my eyes at him, how dare he bring me into this situation. "and when she left, I gave her a note where I told her how much I loved her. She never called me or anything, and I thought she didn't love me, so I went out with you to get over her. She came back and all these feelings came rushing back. Now she's going out with Adam and I am scared if I don't do anything now, I'll lose her forever, I can't lose her." Randy said spilling his guts to JT. She was silent for a bit, digesting all this information. For a second, I thought I saw a sympathetic look cross her face, I thought she was going to tell him to go get me, but she didn't.

"You have some nerve!" She snarled and swung her arm out to slap him. He, however, had quick reflexes and caught her arm before it connected with his face. "You go out with me as a distraction and now your dumping me for her?!" She screeched, not able to believe it.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said and I could tell he genuinely felt bad about the situation.

"Sorry just isn't going to cut it." She said and glared at him. "I'll kill her." I got a weird look on my face, wondering how she thought she could possibly beat me up, she was a twig, I'm surprised she can even open a soda can. Randy's face soon transformed into business mode as he stepped closer to her, pressing her back against the wall.

"Listen here you bitch, you ever touch her, and I'll kill you myself." His voice was lethal, the hatred evident. He sent her look that told her 'I mean it' and walked away. I turned away from JT, leant against the wall and stared at the wall ahead of me. I really wish I hadn't seen that. I pushed myself away and walked back to my room with my hand holding head, I needed an Advil, I had a massive headache.

* * *

So here I am, thirty minutes later, sitting in a bubble bath, with my earphones in, listening to my ipod. Charlie was out spending the day with Chris; something was brewing there, I'll have to investigate later, I thought to myself. I needed to digest all the information I had just overheard, but not today, today I just needed to relax and pretend everything was alright. Once the hot water started to turn cold, I hopped out, drained the tub and walked into the room to go find something to wear. I hadn't even made it to my suitcase before my phone started to ring. I jogged to it and barely glanced at the caller ID.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey hot stuff." Adam greeted on the other end. I smiled hearing his voice. "Tell me you don't have plans tonight."

"And what if I do?" I asked with a giggle.

"Well cancel them. We're going clubbing." He said.

"Oh are we now?" I asked sitting down on the bed, rubbing my feet.

"We sure are. Be ready in an hour." He said hanging up before I even had a chance to ask who was coming. The last people I wanted to see were Randy and JT, and I had the sinking suspicion that they were going to be there. I sighed and dropped my phone on the bed. I had to hustle, I hardly ever am ready within an hour. After I had dried and waved my hair, I put on some night makeup and went to find something to wear. I finally, after much deliberation, decided to wear a pair of short white shorts and a black scoop neck top. It had one inch thick straps, was tight and showed off all my curves and had a tie under the bust. I paired my outfit with a black clutch and black flats and I was out the door.

* * *

Adam arrived at my room right on time.

"Hey there." I said with a smile as I opened the door.

"Wow. You look hot!" He said with a smile. I closed the door behind me and intertwined my fingers with Adams and we were off to the club.

"So whose coming tonight?" I asked as we were in his car, on the road.

"Everyone it seems." He said keeping his eyes on the road, still holding my hand. I nodded my head, not at all content with his answer, but what can a girl do? Within minutes it seemed, we were at the club. Adam got out of the car, tossed the keys to the valet and opened my door for me, lending his hand to help me out. We walked right to the front of the line and with a flash of a smile from Adam, we were in the club, music vibrating through us.

"I'm going to get us something to drink. What do you want?" Adam asked in my ear from behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I turned my head to talk into his ear.

"Martini." I simply told him. He nodded and pointed me in the direction of our group that he spotted when we first walked in. As I got closer to the group I noticed some people there. Shawn, Dave, Paul, Candice, Victoria, Melina, Chris, Charlie Kenny and some others. But of course, the one person I didn't want to be there was there; Randy. Paul noticed me when I was almost at the table and got up to greet me. I shimmied my way into the booth, in between Shawn and Paul; I felt that sitting between these two, Randy wouldn't bother me. Adam got back and set my drink down in front of me, sitting across the table. Soon, everyone paired off and started dancing. I got up and danced with Adam but I got tired pretty quickly. I told Adam I was going to take a breather and I made my way back to our table. The only ones that were sitting there were Kenny, Mickie and Melina and they were chatting away. I sat myself down and finished off my drink. I was about to go get myself another drink but right as I was pushing myself up, a new martini was set in front of me and someone sat down next to me, trapping me in the booth. My gut dropped thinking about who it could be. I looked up and m suspicions were right; it was Randy.

"We need to talk." He said after a minute of us just looking at each other.

"I have nothing to say to you. I think I made myself pretty clear last night." I said standing my ground.

"Kendall, you need to listen to me." He said practically pleading. I looked at him and sighed.

"Fine."

"I broke up with JT. I can't let you go, I won't. I know this isn't some great speech but I love you so much." He said. I closed my eyes, part of me was happy that he was telling me that and that he was free to date now, but another part of me really liked Adam. I opened my eyes to find Randy's face right next to mine. "I won't let you go that easily." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed, trying to get him to stop but he didn't and the worst part was I started giving in and enjoying the kiss. I threaded my hands into his hair, pulling his head closer. It took all my willpower to pull away from the kiss. We were both breathing hard and staring at each other.

"That can never ever happen again. Ever." I said to him. I grabbed my clutch, climbed over his lap and turned back to him. "Tell Adam I wasn't feeling good and left." I said before leaving the club. The whole cab ride back to the hotel I was thinking to what an idiot I was.

* * *

**A/N: wow, 2 or 3 months without an update? i feel terrible. Well here it is, tell me what you think.**


	13. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 13 : Fight**

"Damn him." I muttered to myself, turning onto my side. I had been lying in bed for a good three hours, tossing and turning, unable to get to sleep due to the kiss Randy laid on me. It wasn't a good kiss, it was heart stopping, which is the reason for all my distress. How could I have enjoyed a kiss from someone who has been such a jerk to me lately? _  
You care for him, that's how, _I thought. No, no, no, no; I cannot like him. He tried to get in my pants while he was taken. _But he's single now dummy,_ I thought. I sighed. Laying here wasn't getting me anywhere. I glanced at the clock and groaned out of annoyance. It was four in the morning. I sat up and changed into a pair of short shorts, boxer like, and a sweatshirt. I needed to talk to someone and since Charlie had phoned me earlier saying she was spending the night with Chris, I had to go find someone. Paul was my logical number two go to person. I grabbed my key and decided to forgo any shoes. When I approached Paul's room I hoped he wouldn't be mad at me for waking him up, but he always said that I could talk to him about anything anytime, now's the time.

After I knocked a few dozen times I laughed as I heard him yell, "I heard you the first time! Give me a minute!" I waited patiently for him to answer the door and when he did I smiled sadly at him and he looked confusedly down at me.

"Kendall, not that I mind you coming over, but what do you need at…4? 4! In the morning?" he asked noticing the time for the first time.

"I really need someone to talk to." I said softly. From the tone of my voice he understood and ushered me in the room.

"Well I'm always here for you short stuff." He said sitting next to me on the bed. "Tell me what's on your mind." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I let out a long sigh before I began.

"Well, before I left here to go back to Connecticut to get those papers signed, Randy gave me a letter. In the letter he told me that he loved me and he wanted me to be happy but that Chris wasn't the right guy for me." I said telling Paul about the letter for the first time. "When I got back, he was the first person I wanted to see, I wanted to see if he still had those feelings for me. Then I found out he had a girlfriend and it…and it killed me inside. I started thinking that he hadn't meant anything he said in that letter at all and that it was a joke." I took a deep breath before continuing. "So Randy explained to me that he was going out with JT to get over me and it wasn't working because he still loved me. But when I asked him when he was breaking up with her; he said that he didn't know. I told him I couldn't be involved with him until he broke up with her. So I started seeing Adam and I really like him. He isn't the same jerk he was last time I was here, it seems he's really changed and he really cares for me. But then yesterday, I kinda heard Randy breaking up JT and saying how he still loved me and he was scared if he didn't go after me now, he would lose me forever. And then at the club tonight, he kissed me. It was one of the best kisses I have ever been apart of." I said looking at Paul. When I saw him cringe I let out a much needed laugh. Paul saw me as a daughter and the thought of me making out with some disgusted him. "Well anyways, I can't get to sleep tonight because I couldn't get my mind off that kiss and what it meant. I mean I really do have feelings for Adam, but I don't know if they are as deep as they are for Randy. And I don't know if I should give Adam a chance to make me love him and not give Randy a second chance or give Randy that second chance and forget about Adam." I said and looked up at Paul.

"Well darling, I don't have any answers for you, if that's what your looking for." Paul said after a few minutes. "But I'll tell you what I would do. I'd go see Adam right now and lay a kiss on him, see if you react the same way you did with Randy. If there is no spark or not enough of a spark, then I think your heart is with Randy. Randy obviously sees the mistake he made and wants to be a part of your life. Granted, I think he went about it the wrong way, but I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt. I know Randy, I've worked with him, he's a good guy. Adam…I've also worked with and while he's nice, his reputation with women precedes him and he always has had one."

"But Randy has a reputation too." I said reasoning with him. Paul looked at me with a knowing smile.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to tell you something I haven't told you before." He began as I looked at him confused. "When you left, Randy was a completely different person. He didn't even look at any girls, it was like he wasn't interested anymore. Now I know he went out with JT only after a week of you being gone but I think it was because the guys were pressuring him and asking him why he hadn't been with any girls lately. He told everyone he only had interest in one women and when everyone asked who, he looked around the cafeteria and named the first diva he saw. He saw it as a way of being able to have you in his mind without all the guys knowing who he was really after. So you see darlin', I knew you two had something before you told me about the letter." He finished and I looked at him in shock. I stood after a few minutes digesting this new information.

"Thanks Paul, I really appreciate it." I said giving him a hug as he stood up too.

"No problem, anytime you need me, I'm here." He said, repeating his earlier words as he walked me to the door. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm following your advice." I said with a smile before walking down the hall. As I approached Adam's door I was so nervous for reasons I didn't even know. I knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. I heard stumbling and laughed, thinking I probably woke him up. He answered the door with wide eyes and messy hair.

"Hey there." I said stepping closer with a coy smile.

"Hey." He said grabbing my shoulder softly. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't say anything and let my actions speak for themselves. I put both my hands on his cheeks and kissed him with all I had in me. He moved his hands to my cheeks and kissed me back. This kiss was good but it didn't nearly measure up to the one I had experienced only hours ago with Randy. We were still kissing as the door was open and a gasp echoed through my ears. I pulled away and looked at a busty blonde that only had a white bed sheet wrapped around her. Her hair was messy like Adam's, and her makeup looked terrible. I looked from her to Adam confused.

"Listen Kendall, I can explain." He said stepping forward.

"No need." I said and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for making this easy on me. I know we aren't really an official couple but I think we should stop seeing each other."

"What? But Kendall, it was a mistake, I was drunk." He said trying to back himself out of this break up.

"Adam, its not this. I'm in love with someone else." I said feeling terrible. The blonde had gone back inside having done her damage so it was just me and Adam in the hall.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Orton right?" I nodded sadly, Adam really was sweet to her. "I figured." He said sliding down to sit against one of the hall walls. "I saw the kiss he laid on you tonight." He looked at me as I slid next to him.

"I'm sorry Adam, I guess I tried to force the feelings I had for him away but they kind of reappeared when he kissed me. I'd really like if we could stay friends, you have been nothing but good to me since I came back."

"I'd like that too." He said standing up. He offered me a hand and helped me. He leaned in and kissed me softly, and gently on my lips, kind of a good bye kiss. "But if he hurts you, I'm here." He said with his trademark smirk.

"You'll be the first person I'll call." I said and kissed him on the cheek before making my way back to my room. I had contemplated going to see Randy tonight but I didn't. I wanted it to be special when I told him how I felt and not just something I did in the middle of the night.

When I got back to my room, I feel right asleep, I didn't even change out of my clothes into pajamas. When I woke up that same morning, I felt great, even for getting only four hours of sleep. I made my way down to the gym in a pair of sweats and black sports bra and stopped in the lobby when I saw Randy. He looked great dressed in jeans and one of his legend killer shirts. He had a cup of coffee in his hands and was talking to Mickie James. I assumed they had a signing this morning, otherwise I don't think he would be up this early. He turned and saw me looking at him. He flashed me a shy smile, not knowing if I was still mad at him. I twisted my lips up into a short smile before making my way into the gym, cranking up my ipod as I started working on some of the equipment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw JT come in and raised my eyebrow as she stood in front of me. I let out a loud sigh, turned down my music and gave her my full attention.

"What is it?" I asked exasperated. She was probably going to tell me to stay away from Randy like Melina had told me to stay away from Adam. They were like best friends, so I wouldn't be surprised

"Maybe Melina wasn't clear enough when she talked to you last time. Stay away from Adam. He's hers. And now you need to stay away from Randy. You know he wants you but he belongs to me." She said moving her legs apart and set her hands on her hips. She had on low rider jeans that were almost so low you could see her ass crack, and a revealing halter top. "Stay away from them." I bit my lip to keep from saying something nasty and instead turned off the machine, stepping off it to stand face to face, nose to nose with JT.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"Because Randy doesn't need some skanky whore going after him. He needs a real women." She said gesturing to her body. So that's the reason Melina wants me to stay away from him? Because she wants Adam. I let out a laugh.

"I'm the skank?" I asked incredulously. Her lips curled into an evil smile.

"That's right." She said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I don't even know this girl.

"Well, I think the locker room would say otherwise." I said challenging her. Her confident smile turned into an angry scowl.

"Take that back bitch." She demanded, her hands curling into fists.

"No, I don't think I will." I said leaning in closer to her, daring her to make the first move. She let out a loud banshee shriek and punched me right on the nose. With my face now facing the side I touched my nose and looked at the blood now on my fingers. I will give the girl one thing, she had impeccable aim. I swung my arm back and punched her right back, hitting her right in the eye. She turned back and we both jumped each other. We were rolling on the ground, I would have the upper hand one second and her the next, it was an ongoing cycle. She started pulling at my hair and I clawed at her face. Just when it was about to get real ugly, I felt us being pulled apart. Chris pulled me off her as John Cena pulled her out from under me. I lunged at her again but Chris had me firmly around my waist so I was horizontal in the air, moving my arms to get to her. She was in the exact same position with John holding onto her.

"Let me at that bitch!" She screamed, trying to break free of the grip she was in. Finally I realized I wasn't going to get to her with Chris holding me so I calmed down and stopped moving. I told Chris he could let me go and that I'd be fine and wouldn't go at her again. After a bit of hesitation he set me on the ground and unwound his arm from my waist, he turned to the guys behind him with a thumbs up saying its ok, the fight was over and before I knew it, I was spearing right through JT. With JT, I had taken down John. John was on the ground with JT's back on top of him and I was straddling JT, punching her left and right. It wasn't long before I felt being pulled back again; it was Chris again.

"Damn! Would you quit it? You're going to kill her." Chris said throwing me over his shoulder, walking out the room with me moving trying to get back to beat the bitch some more.

* * *

**A/N: So i think this chapter was the most fun to write. I now understand why people write fight scenes. Reviews are always wonderful! (and what terrible news i recieved today about Chris Benoit and his family. My deepest sympathies go out to their family** ) 


	14. The Verdict

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 14 : The Verdict**

Chris carried my over his shoulder from the gym to the lobby with me moving the whole time, trying to get back to JT.

"Chris put me down! Let me at her!" I hissed at him as we approached the front desk.

"Do you by any chance have a first aid kit?" Chris asked the lady behind the desk. She looked concerned at the sight before her but she quickly went off to get a first aid kit. "No Kendall, you need to leave her alone." He said to me. I was about to respond when I saw Randy jogging over to us out of the corner of my eye.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked at my face, shocked at the sight of blood.

"Your dumb bitch girlfriend attacked me! That's what happened!" I yelled at him, pissed that I had just got in a fight over a guy. Although, if anyone asked, I fought back because she stroke first and because she called me a skanky whore. But deep inside, I knew it was because she told me I couldn't have Randy, and I know I very well could have him in a minute. "And Chris won't let me go beat her ass again!"

"Don't worry man," Chris said slapping Randy's shoulder before he grabbed the first aid kit that the lady set before him. "I'll clean her up. You gotta go to your signing." He said with a nod to where Mickie James was talking to some assistants that were going to the signing with them. Randy looked hesitant to go but went reluctantly. "What floor are you on?" Chris asked me as we got into the empty elevator. Everyone that was going to enter the elevator with us thought otherwise when they saw my current state.

"I'm not telling you shit." I said fired up, still slung over his shoulder. I needed to get back there to teach the bitch a lesson.

"Alright, my room it is." He said pressing his floor number. I finally stopped fighting as we walked off the elevator, knowing he wasn't going to let go of me if he hadn't already. After we were in Chris's room, he set me down gently on the counter in the bathroom. "Why don't you tell Uncle Chris what happened while I clean you up." He suggested as more of a demand. I pressed my lips together, holding true to my earlier statement of not telling him anything. He wet a washcloth and looked at me a little angry. "Kendall, do you not understand the repercussions of your actions? You just beat up a big money maker for the company." When I heard that I let out a snort of laughter. "Okay, maybe not a money maker at all but she works for the company. You could be fined and suspended for the little stunt you pulled back there." My eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

"But she started it!" I almost shouted. Christ started to clean my face, wiping the blood off gently.

"Yes, I know Kendall, I witnessed it and so did other people, and we will back you up on that. But you shouldn't have struck back." He said, his face masked with concentration. I let out a long frustrated sigh.

"Listen, she told me to stay away from Randy cause he is hers, when in all actuality isn't true because I witnessed the break up last night. And then she proceeded to call me a skanky whore. And when I told her that the wrestlers may not think that, she flipped!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. "She punched me right in the nose. And I'll tell you, for someone so small, she throws a mean punch." I hissed as the washcloth Chris was using dragged over a cut I had received from JT's nails.

"Well, I'm sure she is going to go to Vince with this. He's a pretty reasonable guy. He'll listen to both sides of the story and make a decision." Chris said and finished cleaning my face and all my wounds.

"Thanks Chris." I said as I opened the door. "No one I'd rather have clean me up after a fight." I said with a laugh as I hugged him.

"No one I'd rather clean up." He said with a playful wink. I walked to my room with thoughts of hoping Vince made the right decision.

* * *

It was the next day and I stayed out of trouble all day and last night. I pretty much kept to myself except Paul and Chris. Last night, I had had a chance to tell Vince my side of the story and I had heard that JT had told him her side earlier today. I was really nervous actually, after the high of beating my frustration out on someone else wore off, I wished things would have gone differently. Now don't get me wrong, she deserved every punch and scratch I gave her and probably more, I just wish it was over something less controversial. When I was in Vince's office, after I had told my story he didn't hold back in telling me the disappointment he felt in me. He said he had high hopes that I would be able to walk away. That statement hurt more than any bruise of scrape I received. This was a man I looked up to and worked for, his opinion meant everything to me. 

Today was Monday and right after I arrived at the arena, I got word that Vince wanted to see me and JT in his office. This was it; my whole career wound down into one meeting. I made my way to his office in my light washed jeans with rips in the knees that were tucked in my boots and a long sleeve cashmere black shirt. I could barely walk in my black knee high 3 inch high heeled boots due to the nerves radiating off of me. I had my hair in a ponytail and I tried to cover my bruises and scratches with makeup but it was no use. I knocked on Vince's door as I stood in front of it. I entered when I was told to do so. The first thing I saw was JT and the big black eye I had given her. I was quite proud of the damage I had done. This was the first time I'd seen her since the fight and being this close to her, made be what to do some more damage. But I couldn't, especially with the boss right there. I turned my attention to Vince and smiled softly.

"Mr. McMahon." I greeted as I sat down on the chair across from the boss, but far away from JT's. I set my purse down next to my chair and looked at the boss, waiting for his verdict.

"I'm glad you girls could join me this evening. It was brought to my attention yesterday that you two got into a bit of an altercation and as you both know, I called you each in and got your sides of the story. I also asked a couple of witnesses what they saw and I took into consideration the way you each present yourselves on a daily basis. I've had sometime to think this over and I believe I have come to an appropriate decision." He said seriously, his hands folded in front of him on his desk. He turned his attention to JT. "Unfortunately for you JT, it was made very clear to me that you were indeed the instigator in this tussle which is why I'm going to have to suspend you until further notice. You will also have to pay a fine that I will determine soon." He said sounding sad to be losing her for a short period of time but his face said something different. It said, 'Thank you God!' JT's face contorted into anger.

"But look what she did to me!" She screeched pointing to her face. "She's ruined me!"

"I'm sorry but if you hadn't started anything, it could have been easily avoided. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises to avoid any more unnecessary fights." Mr. McMahon said nodding towards the door. JT let out another shriek and pulled at her hair before walking to the door. She turned around and glared at me. I lifted my hand and wiggled my fingers at her.

"Ta ta!" I said with a smug smile. She let out a sob as she left the room. I turned my attention back to Mr. McMahon, knowing he had something left for me and wasn't going to let me off scott free.

"Now Ms. Hunter," He started with a sigh, looking at me harshly. "as you know, I cannot have my company going around getting into physical fights. All the fighting in this company needs to be done in the ring or only with the camera's rolling." He started, I dreaded what he was about to say. "And normally I would put you on suspension also, however, because you are really under contract with my son, I am leaving the consequences of your actions completely up to him." He said which gave me some hope; Shane would surely go a tad bit easy on me. "He is waiting in his office for you." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you very much Mr. McMahon. I'm truly sorry and can assure you this will never happen again." I said standing up with my purse hung over my elbow and offered Vince my hand. He shook it politely and I made my way to the door. Just as I was about to turn the knob, he called my name. I turned back to him.

"Shane was actually in the gym when this happened and he couldn't stop raving about how talented you were with your fighting ability. If you have any interest in wrestling, you should ask some of the wrestlers to train you and you could maybe be a part of the wrestling roster." He said with a smile.

"I'll definitely look into that." I said before leaving the room with a smile on my face. Who would have thought, Kendall Hunter a wrestler? I laughed to myself as I approached Shane's door. He told me come in after I knocked and I opened the door.

"Hey Shane." I said as I closed the door behind me. He looked up from the papers he was writing on and smiled.

"Kendall, Kendall, come, sit." He told me giving me his full attention. "So we need to come up with a punishment. I've been thinking about this and I think because I've never had any problems with you, I'm going to let you off a bit easy." He said and I smiled at him with thanks. "I'm going to need you to follow a certain superstar around and keep him out of trouble." He said and I looked at him confused. That sounded awfully easy and almost like a reward. He noticed my confusion and smile. "Trust me it isn't going to be as easy as it sounds. This one has been giving us a bit of trouble as of late. It's only going to be for this week but I think it will keep you busy and wishing you never got into that fight."

I shrugged. "Well who is it?"

"Someone I know your very familiar with. But I am not going to tell you who it is. I'm going to let him know today and he's going to come find you." He said with an evil smile.

"You're evil." I said.

"Well, I need to have some fun once in a while too don't I?" He said with a laugh. "By the way, I saw the fight and while I'm not saying fighting is ok, you threw a couple nasty punches."

"Your dad told me the same thing." I said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm sure he informed you about getting trained," He started and continued after I nodded. "and I think it's a good idea, if you are interested in wrestling at all."

"I threw the idea around but I never thought I would actually be able to."

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but women's wrestling isn't nearly as physical as men's. Now I'm not saying they don't work hard because they do, they work damn hard, but they don't wrestle as much as the guys do." He said before I stood up.

"Well, like I told your dad, I'll look into it." I said walking to the door before turning around. "Thanks a lot Shane, I feel terrible, I don't want to bring negative attention to the company."

"Nonsense. Just don't do it again." He said right before I left. I sighed wondering what I'm going to do next. Shane said that following this superstar around was all the work I had to do but I now had to wait for him to come to me. After some thought, I decided to go off to find Charlie. I needed to get down to this relationship she was having with Chris.

* * *

**A/N: 2 updates in one week? thats unheard of for me. well please leave reviews, i love them**


	15. Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 15 : Chance  
**

I was sitting in catering watching the show, drinking some coffee to keep myself awake. It had been a long couple of days and seeing as how, I have gotten practically no sleep, I was practically dragging. Although I was watching the show, I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about this assignment Shane had given. I was wondering who he had picked cause knowing Shane, it was probably going to be someone that would be trouble, otherwise he would have most likely made me double up on my work instead. I started thinking of the possibilities. John Morrison (formerly Johnny Nitro)? No. Sandman? No. The Great Kali? HA! No. Snitsky? No. Maybe it will be a diva. Melina? Gosh, I hope not. I stared off into space, still thinking of the possibilities and took a sip of my coffee.

"Hey." I heard from beside me. I turned my head and smiled softly.

"Hi." I replied to Randy. I twisted my coffee cup around, trying to think of something to say to fill the awkward silence.

"So, how are you feeling?" Randy asked what he had been wondering ever since he saw her in the lobby. It took all his will power not to skip his signing and spend the day with her but he didn't because he knew she wouldn't want him there.

"Like shit." I said honestly, looking up at him with a smile that told him I didn't blame him for his ex's behavior. He let out a long sigh as he examined my bruises and cuts. He touched my cheek softly and I closed my eyes at the feeling.

"I'm so sorry Kendall." He said sincerely.

"Its fine. Not your fault she's crazy." I said opening my eyes. "I'll heal."

"I don't mean to sound nosy but what caused it?" He asked another question that had been on his mind. I was silent for a few seconds, thinking it over. I could tell him the truth or what I had told other people it was about.

"Honestly?" I asked and when he nodded I answered clearly. "you." Randy was shocked but then again, he wasn't. He was mostly surprised that she'd admit that she had fought over a guy.

"Kendall, I want to make this work. You and me. I broke up with JT to be with you. I can't let you slip through my fingers. You came into my life for a reason and I know its cause we are meant to be together." He said knowing if she could be honest, so could he.

"I've tried to push my feelings aside, but they've reappeared time after time. I know I'm in love with you, but I doubt you feel the same way about me. Your actions up until a couple days ago freaked me out and you were nothing but a player. I would love nothing more than give you and me a chance, but I just don't know if I can." I said looking at him. He looked sad and disappointed; I knew I couldn't stay here much longer. "I'm sorry Randy." I said and got up and made my way out of catering, leaving Randy to watch after me, trying to figure out his next move.

* * *

Randy made his way back to the locker room after Kendall had left. He had to figure out how to win her back. He'd heard through the grapevine that she was no longer seeing Adam for reasons he didn't know. But that would make winning her back that much easier.

"…should be interesting." Was the first thing Randy heard when he walked into the locker room.

"What should be interesting?" He asked John, who had been speaking to Carlito. Randy walked over to his little cubby and slipped off his shirt, balling it up and throwing it in his bag, pulling out his wrestling trunks.

"Well, I got called into Shane's office today and he told me I'd been causing trouble in backstage. But I mean, I'm the champ. People get mad at each other because one guy's getting a shot at the title, and he's not. Anyways, you know how Kendall and JT got in a fight? Apparently, Kendall's punishment is to follow me around for a week and "keep me out of trouble." John said with quote fingers. Randy was totally thrown for a loop. Obviously she hadn't been suspended as he had been several times before; he just never even thought she might have an alternate penalty. And following John? How was he going to talk to her if she was going to be around John for a week?

And that's when the bell went off and a light bulb came on in his head. "Let her follow me." Randy said, breaking the silence in the room

"What?" John asked, thoroughly confused.

"John, I'm trying to win her back." He said completely forgetting that he never told John he was into her.

"Get her back?" He asked still confused. "Randy, what are you talking about?" Randy let out a sigh before explaining everything to John.

"After she broke up with Chris, we started hanging out and somehow, I feel in love with her. She came back, I was with JT and basically blew it. I just told her I want to be with her and she can't trust me. I need to prove to her that she's the only girl for me. Please John, I need this." Randy pleaded getting more and more desperate as he retold his story.

"Hey man, It's cool with me. I'm here for you. Besides, I kinda suspected you had a thing for her. But you gotta talk to Shane. He calls the shots." John told him.

"Yeah." Randy said with a nod, changing into his wrestling trunks. "Yeah, I will." He slipped on a legend killer shirt and walked to the door and opened it; he turned back to John. "Thanks man."

"Hey, don't mention it." John said with a smirk. Randy made his way to Shane's office with a purpose in his steps.

* * *

"What?" Shane asked Randy, quite surprised when Randy said he needed to talk, it wasn't about his title shot; instead it was about Kendall following him for a week instead of John.

"Please Shane! I need this." Randy told him.

"Why do you want that?" He asked not quite understanding. Randy let Shane know everything he had just told John; he didn't want to, he wanted to keep their personal business private, especially from their boss, but it was obvious to him that Shane wouldn't allow it unless Randy told him. Shane was silent for a few minutes, taking everything in. Finally he calmed Randy's nerves a little when he finally spoke.

"And you've talked to John about this?" Shane asked with his hands clasped together on his desk.

"Yes." Randy replied taking deep breaths.

"And he's fine with it?" Shane asked.

"Yes; he said as long as you gave it the ok, it was fine with him." Shane sat in thought for an extra few seconds.

"Alright. It's fine by me." Shane said making Randy jump up in happiness. "But," He added, making Randy stop his happy dance. "But don't make me regret it. You need to stop getting into trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You got it Shane-O." Randy said making his way to the door and turned back to face Shane. "Thanks Shane. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, just make her happy and don't hurt her." Shane said. Randy nodded as a smile spread over his face. He had another chance. This time he wasn't going to screw up. This was going to be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: wow, im really sorry for my lack of update. I've been kind of distracted. I was kind of stuck of where to go with this story, but ive got it all figured out (i think). sorry this chapters a bit short, it was sure a lot longer on paper, when i wrote it. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	16. Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 16 : Day 1**

I woke up with a start and sat right up in bed. I just had a dream the I'd enjoyed but it also scared me. In my dream, Randy took me out on a date and it was absolutely perfect, my dream date I guess. The part that scared me was it was exactly what I wanted, to have spontaneous, perfect dates with Randy. But for some reason, I kept denying myself to him because of some things he had done in the past, but I knew I loved him so much, I didn't want to go on without him. I groaned in confusion and frustration and marched my way into the bathroom to take a nice, long bath.

I took my time in washing myself and shampooing and conditioning my hair. After I was done with cleaning myself up, I just soaked in the tub for a while, allowing myself to relax. My phone started to ring after a few minutes and I reached next to the tub, where I'd left it, and answered it.

"Charlie? Where have you been?" I said after I checked the caller id. I feel like I haven't seen her in forever; every time I would go to find her, she'd disappear.

"Well, I've been around." Charlie said with a giggle, and at that my eyebrow raised.

"Ok, well do you want to have lunch or dinner today or something? I really need to talk to you, there is so much going on." I said running a hand through my wet hair. There was silence. "Charlie? You there?"

"Okay Kendall, don't get mad." She said, which made me sit up straight.

"Get mad about what?" I asked skeptically, not really sure if I wanted to know.

"Well…" She started, then paused. "last night, after the show, Chris and I kinda thought it'd be fun to go to Vegas. And…well…" She stopped, knowing what she was going to say. I did the only thing I could, I laughed.

"Charlie," I started but took a second to laugh "how could I be mad? You always do spontaneous stuff like that. I'm used to it." I took another second to compose myself. "Just as long as you come back and aren't married."

"What? Girl, you're crazy. I would not get married in Vegas. No offense or anything, but those chapels are not for me. Besides, if I did get married there I would've told you and you better believe you would have been there." She said making me laugh again. That is true, no matter how drunk she may ever be, she would never get married without me there and vice versa. This was just what I needed from Charlie. Even though she wasn't here, she could obviously tell I needed to laugh. We talked on the phone for a while and I told her everything that was going on, she gave me some advice but in the end, I knew I'd have to figure it out for myself. After we hung up, I ran some more warm water in my bath and soaked a bit more, not wanting my relaxation to end. After about ten minutes, and me almost falling asleep, there was a knock on the door. It was unfortunate that my bath had to end but I knew it was time, as I looked down at my hands and saw that my fingers were extremely pruney. I stood up, drained the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. I opened the bathroom door and looked through the peephole of the hotel door. I looked away and crinkled my forehead. I shook it off and opened the door. I had thought he would give up, but it was apparent that perseverance should be Randy Orton's middle name.

"Before you say anything," Randy started, not giving me a chance to talk. He was about to continue when he looked down at me. His eyes trailed from my face down to my feet and then up again. I smiled a bit, despite all the bad things he has done, I still get a little tingle of anticipation run through me when he looks at me appreciatively. "Um…uh…yeah, Before you say anything, get dressed and meet me at the hotel restaurant." He said and then walked away. I stared after him, wondering what he had planned.

I closed the door went back to the bathroom to dry my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I put on some light makeup and then went to go throw some clothes on. I slipped on a pair of black sweat pants with two stripes down the side and a white long sleeve shirt. I put on my white authentic vans and grabbed my key before heading down to the hotel restaurant to meet Randy.

I tracked him down as soon as I entered the restaurant. I walked over to the table and took a seat across from him.

"What's this about Randy?" I asked getting right down to it. I felt kind of bad because my question came out much harsher than I meant it to be. I closed my eyes when I saw him flinch. "I'm sorry; I'm just stressed out."

"It's fine, I understand." Randy said. "Well, I thought we could just have breakfast and talk about stuff." I opened my menu and looked at him oddly.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked looking at the menu, trying to find something to eat.

"What we're going to be doing for the next week." He said. I finally found something to eat and I closed my menu.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, folding my hands in front of me. Randy smiled and let me think about it for a second. My eyes widened when I realized that Randy was technically my punishment. I leaned forward. "Wait a second. I have to follow you?" I asked totally surprised, but not really all that mad.

"That's right." Randy said taking a sip for his coffee. It was at that moment that the waitress decided to come take our order. After she did and left, I leaned back to think over the situation.

"I know this probably isn't the best news but I think we can make it work." Randy said.

I mulled it over for a while before relying. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to."

"We're going to have to put our personal issues aside if we want to get through this alive." Randy said with an amused smirk. I mirrored his smile and nodded.

"Deal." I said and stuck my hand out for a truce. In all honesty, I just wanted to have fun with Randy like I used to without all the relationship pressure. "So what do you have planned for this week?"

"Actually, this week I have no house shows so I was going to head home and relax." He said, reaching into his back pocket. "Here, I got you a plane ticket. We leave at 6 tonight." I looked at the ticket on the table, unsure.

"I don't know." I said honestly. I know being at his house alone with him was going to be tempting.

"Come on Kendall. We were friends once, we can and will have fun." He said trying to convince me to come. I picked up the plane ticket and studied it. I finally gave in with a smile.

"Alright, I'm game." I said as our food came.

"Besides," Randy said taking a bite of his eggs. "you really don't have any choice." He smiled teasingly.

"Is that so?" I asked as I lathered up my French toast with maple syrup.

"It sure is." He said. I laughed as we both dug into our food. Okay, I thought, maybe this week wont be so bad and we can actually become friends again. If our true feelings, that is, don't get in the way.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I whined from the passenger seat and turned my head from looking out the window to Randy, who was driving.

"Almost. Geez, you're worse than a six year old." Randy said amused.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep in a nice, warm bed." I said pulling my sweatshirt tighter around me.

"Well, we're almost there." He said again and turned the heat up for me.

"Thanks." I sat there for another twenty minutes, watching the scenery go by, even though I couldn't really see anything cause it was pitch black. "Gosh, where do you live? In the middle of the forest?"

"Ha! Hardly." Randy said as he made a few turns and finally there was civilization. He soon turned into his driveway and I screeched.

"Finally!" I hopped out of the car and ran to the other side of the car, pulling Randy out of the car and to the front door. "Come on, come on. Open it!"

"Hold on. We still have to get our stuff." He said turning to go back to the car. I latched my hand on his wrist.

"We can get it in the morning." I said. "Please Randy, I'm tired." I pouted and Randy sighed and unlocked the door, letting us in. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said kissing his cheek. He offered a grand tour but I told him to just show me where to sleep and that he could show me around tomorrow. For tonight, I needed to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews!**


	17. Day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 17 : Day 2**

I woke up at a reasonable time this morning, 10 am. I climbed out of bed, slipped on my glasses, not feeling like putting on my contacts just yet, and walked down the stairs. I didn't really know where the kitchen was yet, but I followed the smell of bacon and finally I found Randy eating bacon, eggs and orange juice while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully as I walked into the room. Randy looked up from the newspaper and smirked. He allowed his eyes to roam my body. Seeing as I had told Randy last night to leave our bags in his car until the morning, I had had nothing to sleep in last night so Randy had leant me one of his t-shirts. It was actually pretty long, stopping above my knees; it did, however, still show off a good portion of my legs.

"Morning" He replied, his eyes finally reaching mine. I looked around, trying to find some coffee, but couldn't locate any.

"Please tell me you have a coffee machine." I said desperately. Randy shook his head, took another sip of his orange juice and stood up with a smile.

"I do. I don't normally use it though, so it's away." He said kneeling down and dug through a cabinet for a few seconds before pulling one out. "I'm pretty sure I have ground coffee in the pantry." He said pointing to a cabinet off by the fridge. I nodded and went digging momentarily as Randy took his seat.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without coffee." I said with a laugh as I prepared the coffee.

"I'm sure you'd find something." He said pushing his plate of food that was now clean away from him. "I kept some bacon cooking for you and I'll make some eggs if you want them."

"Thanks. No eggs though. Just some bacon and coffee." I said stepping away from the counter with a plate of bacon, waiting for my coffee to be done. I sat down across from Randy. After everything that had had happened with JT, I didn't think I'd be sitting anywhere in Randy's house, but here I am.

"How's the face healing?" He asked concerned, surveying her face.

"Much better than hers I'm sure." I said with a smile before popping another piece of bacon into my mouth. "So what are we doing today? Any plans?"

"Nope, no plans. What do you want to do?" He asked as he stood up.

"I'm down for anything." I said, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Alright, strip club it is. Better go get ready." He said, climbing the stairs.

"Ha, ha! Very funny Randy." I yelled after him. I grabbed the paper he had previously been reading and followed him up the stairs, coffee still in hand. "I'm not going to a strip club."

* * *

"You should be ashamed of yourself." I said after Randy brought the car to a stop and announced where we were. "Calling your mother's house a strip joint." I finished after we had both got out of his car. Randy let out a hearty laugh and led the way to the house.

"Mom!" He yelled when we entered the house. I looked around, smiling, it was really a cozy house. A real homey-home. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I examined frame-encased photos hanging up on the wall across from the front door. There were pictures of Randy, his sister and brother; individual and sibling shots. There was one of Randy's parents on their wedding day and one I instantly fell in love with. It was Randy's father with Randy's sister on his shoulder; his mom was carrying his younger brother and then there was Randy. He must have been only 10 years old; he had a big smile on his face and was in the middle of his parents but a little closer to the camera; his parents each had a resting on his shoulders. He looked so carefree and…not so much of a player. It was refreshing.

"Dad!" Randy yelled when no one replied to his first announcement. I turned away from the pictures and looked at Randy oddly.

"Maybe they aren't home." I suggested.

"They're always home." Randy assured me and I shrugged.

"It doesn't sound like it." I said right before there was a loud bang from upstairs. Me and Randy both whipped our heads towards the stairs. Randy rushed up, taking two steps at a time. I watched him run until he disappeared down a hall. I would have gone with him, but I knew I'd get in the way. It wasn't long before I heard a rather girlish shriek echo through the entire house; and not even a second after the shriek, I heard someone yell Randy's name. Randy rushed down the stairs faster than when he had gone up in the first place.

"What happened?" I asked, following Randy. "Is something wrong with your parents?"

"Oh, something's wrong alright." Randy said, taking a seat in the living room on a couch. I mimicked him and sat down also.

"What?" I asked concerned and set a hand on his thigh.

"Think about what the worst thing to see your parents do is." He said, giving me a minute for it to set in. "That's what I just saw." I couldn't hold it in. I laughed. Hard. He'd just walked in on his parents having sex. I could never imagine walking in on that and walk out living.

"I'm so very sorry. Sincerely." I said, my laughing now contained to a low giggle.

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked with a scowl.

"Because it's funny." I explained.

"I do not find this situation funny at all." He said.

"Sure you do." I informed him.

"No. I don't." He said sternly.

"Oh come on Randy. You're just mad it was your parents. Think about it. If we had been visiting my parents and I saw them having sex, you would think it was pretty funny." I said trying to convince him. He thought it over before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess I would." He said, finally letting out a chuckle.

"So, seeing as how your parents are…busy." I said, letting out a giggle. "What should we do?"

"Well we could watch TV, eat, play pool, pretty much anything." He said not knowing what I wanted to do.

"Pool. I haven't played that in a while." I said standing up and extended my hand to his. "Lead the way." He accepted my hand and directed us in the direction of the pool table. Once there, Randy set up the balls and I chalked the sticks.

"Say, lets make this game interesting." He suggested, getting my attention. I squinted my eyes at him, wondering what he had in mind.

"What are you thinking?" I asked skeptically.

"Well," He started, walking towards me and stopped once he was right in front of me. "If I win, you let me take you on a real date. Any day I want, any time I want, and for as long as I want." I pursed my lips and thought the offer over.

"And if I win?" I asked. Randy put his hand on one of the sticks I was holding, but didn't take it away from me.

"If you win, I'll wait on you for an entire day. Whatever you ask for, I'll do." He said with a grin.

"No." I said with a shake of my head. "If I win, you have to go on record with WWE magazine and say that Triple H made you the wrestler you are today." I said, wanting the stake to be high, for his personal and professional life.

"Deal." Randy said with a smile. He had agreed a bit to easily for my liking.

"Are you sure? You understand the high stakes right? No going back." I explained.

"Deal." He repeated and I nodded reluctantly.

"Deal." I said and walked around the table to break.


	18. Day 2 Continued

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 18 : Day 2 Continued**

"So, Kendall, dear, how was is it you said you met Randy?" Randy's mom, Elaine, asked as she sat down a glass of homemade lemonade in front of me.

"Well I met him through one of his coworkers, Chris Masters." I said and then took a sip of my lemonade. "Thank you for this, it tastes wonderful."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." She said and sat down across the table from me, next to her husband, who was across from Randy, who was sitting next to me.

"So what brings you two by?" Randy's dad, Bob, asked curiously as he too took a sip of lemonade. "and without any notice." He added giving Randy a look

"We have nothing to do." Randy said simply. He was trying really hard to forget about what he had walked in on earlier and his dad sending him signals that next time he should call first wasn't helping.

"Nonsense." Elaine said. "There is plenty to do around here. I'm sure Kendall would much rather go out and do something than sit at your parents house."

I smiled and shrugged. "I'm up for anything."

"See, she doesn't care." Randy said drinking all his lemonade.

"But," I added nervously. "I have always wanted to see the St. Louis Arch."

* * *

"Well here is it." Randy said from where we were directly under the St. Louis Arch, spreading his arms wide.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking around. I looked around for about 20 minutes before I noticed Randy had vacated to a picnic bench and was watching me. I made my way over to him and took a seat next to him. "Been here a lot of times huh?"

"Oh yeah, I know this place like the back of my hand." He said with a smile. "But I'm having fun." I looked at him oddly and he soon answered my unasked question. "I like watching you explore." I blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"Well I'm about done here." I said, pushing the hair in my face behind my ears.

"You're sure?" He asked and when I nodded, he stood up and offered me his hand. I accepted it and allowed him to help me up. "Let's go get some food."

* * *

We settled in a small restaurant that from the outside didn't look like much, but on the inside it was beautiful and I could tell it was upscale. As I glanced at the menu, I noticed they had a bit of everything.

"Have you been here before? It looks pricey." I asked curiously.

"It isn't cheap, but its quality. Yeah, I've been here many times. I'd say this is hands down my favorite restaurant in St. Louis." He said as he scanned the menu.

"What would you suggest?" I asked, wanting to order something extra good.

"Well everything here is good. The salads are pretty big. You can't go wrong with their fish and meat." He said, trying to decided himself what he should get. I stared at my menu for a bit longer and was torn between an oriental salad and steak. "What do you think you're getting?"

"I'm undecided." I said and closed my menu in front of me. "I'll decide at the last second when the waiter comes. Usually I change my mind quite a few times before they take my order, and end up with something random. I figure I'll skip the unnecessary steps. What are you getting?"

"I'm thinking fajitas." He said as he closed his menu.

"Sounds good." I said a few minutes before the waiter came. He took our drink orders and food orders and he was soon off.

"So when are you going to cash in your prize for winning the pool game earlier?" I asked Randy after the waiter brought us our drinks. He chuckled to himself for a minute and then shrugged.

"You'll have to wait and see. Remember, a date when I want, where I want, for as long as I want." He reminded me.

"As if I could forget." I said sarcastically. We each contributed to the conversation that carried us all through our early dinner.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

After we finished dinner, Randy treated me to ice cream from coldstone. We took it back to his house and sat out on his back deck on a porch swing. I let my legs sway as Randy used his legs to push us back and forth. I was eating my ice cream and looking out at the stars.

"You want some?" I asked after I took the spoon out of my mouth. Randy had opted not have any ice cream on account of his diet.

"No thanks, too many calories." He replied politely.

"Oh please! Whose the girl here, you or me?" I asked helping myself to another spoonful. I scooted closer and placed the spoon back in my cup. When I took the spoon back out, it was full but not overflowing. "Come on, just one bite."

Randy looked at me and then at the spoonful of cake batter with Oreo and was weighing the outcomes of eating it and not. He looked at me again and I smiled big and nodded, moving the spoon closer to him. He grabbed my wrist that was holding the spoon and looked like he was going to push it away, but instead he held it steady and leaned closer taking the whole spoon in, his eyes never leaving mine. It was probably one of the most intense moments we'd ever shared, and over ice cream no less. I finished off my ice cream after that and then we went inside. Randy grabbed a glass of water and made his way upstairs to his room and I followed behind him. When I entered the guest bedroom I was staying in, I changed into a pair of old boxers that had little Scooby Doo's all around it that I've had since middle school and a white t-shirt. I grabbed a wrestle mania sweatshirt I had brought with me and put it on as I was descending the stairs.

I plopped myself down in front of the TV and turned it on. I turned on a movie, turned down the volume so I didn't wake Randy, and brought my knees to my chest as I watched the opening credits. It was about twenty minutes later when I heard the stairs squeak. I turned in their direction and saw Randy in nothing but gray sweats and his chest and hair were dripping water, like he just stepped out of the shower. I about had a heart attack. He sat down right next to me and leaned back, obviously he was going to watch the movie with me. I sat on my feet and that caused my knees and thighs to fall lightly on his knees and thighs. Neither of us seemed to mind much and I leaned back also, getting comfortable.

"What are you watching?" He asked as he casually threw his arms on the back of the couch.

"Fracture." I answered as we watched the first scene take place.

"Oh yeah that's right. Good movie." We watched in silence for about ten minutes before Randy spoke. "I tried, but I can't." I was about to ask him what he was talking about but he leaned forward, grabbed the remote and turned the volume up much louder than it was. "I don't know how you watch it with practically no volume. I was trying really hard to hear, but I couldn't."

I laughed and shook my head. "I thought you were sleeping so I turned it down so I didn't wake you."

He looked at me with no emotion and then he gave me a small smile. "That's sweet of you." He said and put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer. I burrowed myself in his side, my face in the crook of his neck, my legs, up to my chest and the side of my thigh resting on his right leg and his arm around me, pulling me close. It was nice; I didn't want to even think about moving. We watched the entire movie like that, barely moving at all. Once it was done, I pulled my legs out in front of me to stretch them out. Randy placed his hand on the side of my right thigh and brought them in close to him so my legs were laying across his lap with his hand resting on top of my thighs.

"This was nice." He said looking into my eyes with a serious look on his face.

"It was. We should do this more often." I said with a nod. After I spoke, he pushed some of my bangs out of my eyes. We stayed that way for a while, long after the end credits for the movie were done and a new movie began. One of Randy's hand made its way to my face and his thumb started to caress my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed and I leaned as close to his hand as I could. It wasn't long before I felt his breath on my face. I opened my eyes and my breath got caught in my throat when I saw how close he was. His lips met mine and I froze, not knowing what to do. Soon, I got over my shock and placed a bit of pressure on his lips. He understood that I was perfectly okay with this and was, in fact, a willing participant. My lips parted open and his tongue snaked in, tangling with mine. The kiss was slow and gentle but at the same time, aggressive and sexy. Let's just say, if this was my last kiss on earth, it would probably be the best I've ever received and I would die a happy woman. As our tongues continued to fight over the power, I felt Randy's hand move over my bare legs and it sent a shiver down my back. His hands were just so soft and they glided over my smooth legs. His thumb continued to caress my cheek and one of my hands found its way into his hair, pulling and massaging, while my other hand was on his chest, exploring. After what felt like hours, Randy pulled away. My eyes were closed and they stayed that way for a little bit, taking a while for the fact that Randy's skilled lips were no longer on mine to sink in. I opened my eyes and saw Randy watching me with lust filled eyes.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked. I simply nodded, not able to come up with any sort of words because my mind was still solely focused on that mind-blowing kiss. I watched helplessly as Randy walked up the stairs, running a hand through his hair. I wanted to tell him to come back or wait for me to join him, but I didn't. I just watched him leave. That left me wondering what was going to happen tomorrow night.

* * *

**A/N: All I got to say is, it's about damn time.**


	19. Day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 19 : Day 3**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon cooking. I opened my eyes slowly and then I stretched. It was then I realized I was not in bed, I was on the couch. That's when I remembered last night after Randy had gone to bed, I'd laid down and rested my eyes as I thought about the events of last night. I must have fallen asleep. But I definitely didn't wrap myself up in a blanket last night, and right now I was. I assumed that was Randy's doing. I smiled when I heard the sounds of the sports channel and Randy's disapproval of the scores wafting down the hall. I got up and carefully folded the blanket up and set it on the couch before I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. When I saw Randy dressed in a black muscle shirt, silver basketball shorts and tennis shoes, I instantly regretted not stopping in the bathroom first to fix myself up a bit. I shrugged, there was no turning back now, and took a seat at a bar stool on the other side of the counter.

"Morning." I said, my voice still a bit scratchy from sleeping. Randy turned around from when he was flipping bacon over the stove.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked cheerfully as he transferred the bacon from the skillet to a plate. The plate was already full with pieces of French toast, sausage and the bacon was just icing on the cake.

"Surprisingly." I responded as I watched him move.

"Glad to hear it." He said as he moved the plate in front of me. "I have some bad news. I have been slacking on my workouts the last couple of days, so I need to focus some time this morning on that. But I thought, the least I could do is make you a breakfast filled with all your favorites." He said and also set a bowl filled with honeydew melon and a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"That's so sweet." I gushed, looking at all the food.

"Like I said, it's the least I could do. Is there anything else you need?" He asked as he piled all the dished in the sink.

"Um, syrup?" I asked not knowing if he had any, after all, he had described his diet yesterday and it didn't seem to have any room for maple syrup. He snapped, pointed at me and then went over to the pantry, bringing out a bottle of maple syrup.

"Anything else?" He asked as he handed the bottle to me.

"Nope, I'm all set." I said as I poured syrup over my French toast.

"Alright well I'll be in the garage if you need me." He said as he grabbed a bottle of water and made his way into his garage, which also doubled as a pretty nice gym.

I turned my attention to the TV and got up and changed the channel to some cooking show before I started eating. The food was amazing, that Randy Orton had some definite cooking skills. It didn't take me long to finish on account of my inhaling it. After, I decided I could pay him back by at least doing the dishes. That took some time but I finished, turned off the TV and made my way upstairs. Once in the guest bedroom, I sat down on the bed and grabbed my phone. I dialed Paul and waited for him to pick up.

"This is Paul."

"This is Kendall." I said mocking him.

"Hey brat. How are you holding up?" He asked knowing I wasn't looking forward to spending a week with Randy.

I let out a sigh before continuing, "You know, he's surprising me. He made me breakfast this morning and it was pretty good. Then yesterday we went out to dinner and we had a nice time." I said still contemplating if I was gonna tell Paul about the kiss. I knew he would either overreact or keep telling me to remember what happened last time. But then I realized Paul was one of my closest friends and if I couldn't tell him, could I really tell anyone? "And he kissed me." I said this part a bit quieter than everything else, but Paul still heard.

"Excuse me?" He asked not sure if he heard right.

"He kissed me." I said, this time a bit clearer. I heard him sigh on the other end.

"Did you kiss him back?" He asked bluntly.

"Sorta." I said skeptically.

"Sorta? How do you sorta kiss someone back?" He asked.

"Okay I kissed him back." I exclaimed. He was silent for a while, taking everything in.

"Kendall, I know you're a big girl and you need to make your own decisions and not do what other people tell you but at the same time, I can't help but want to give you some advice. I don't even know if this kiss meant anything, and maybe you don't either, but if it did, please just sit back for a minute and think about everything that he's put you through since you've been back. Sure, it's not horrendous behavior but they're not characteristics I'd think you'd be interested in." I listened to his every word, really wanted to know his opinion. It really helped.

"Thanks Paul, that helps a lot." I said genuinely.

"Good, I'm glad." He said and then sighed. "Any other bombshells you want to drop?"

I laughed, "No, that's it." I knew I didn't even have to tell Paul to not go spreading this around the locker room cause that's just not the kind of guy he was.

"Alright, well I have to get going, I have to get to a signing. But call me whenever you're free and we can catch up more." He suggested.

"Will do. Bye." I said and then hung up. I got up and grabbed my toiletry bag and headed to the shower figuring this was as good a time as any. I closed the bathroom door behind me and took all the things I needed for my shower out and set them in the shower. I started the water and then undressed, allowing the water to heat up nicely. I stepped in and sighed. It felt so good to have the hot water slide down my body. I took my time washing myself and my hair before turning the water off and wrapping myself up in one of the white towels Randy had in here. I brushed out my hair and ran some product through it. I was applying some lotion to my legs when I realized I forgot to shave my legs in the shower. I almost didn't shave them but when I thought about last night and how Randy had ran his hands all over my bare legs, I didn't want that to happen again and not have smooth legs. Instead of doing it the easy way and just getting back into the shower for a few minutes, I decided to run hot water in the sink and sit on the sink counter. I ran a wet wash cloth over my legs and then applied shaving cream. I shaved my legs very carefully, stroke by stroke. I was just about done when the door opened and there stood Randy, taking off his tank top and dripping with sweat. He looked up and stopped in his tracks. I instantly closed my legs on account that they were facing the door and were open for the world to see.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I'm not used to having people here." He said apologetically as his eyes quickly scanned my legs. I smiled, a bit embarrassed and climbed off the counter, trying to keep it as classy as possible, and drained the water in the sink.

"No, it's fine. No biggie. I'm just about done." I said as I bent down using another towel to dry my now cleanly shaven legs. I felt Randy's eyes on my butt as I leaned down, even though it wasn't pointed in his direction. I stood up, all smiles and then gathered up all my toiletries. I patted him on the shoulder as I passed him walked into my bedroom across the hall. I closed the door and closed my eyes. What a rush. The more I thought about it, the more odd it became. Didn't Randy have a bathroom in his master bedroom? Did he just not use it? Did he know what he was walking into? My ego wanted me to believe it was the latter, which it most likely was.

* * *

I walked down the stairs in white jean short shorts and a pale yellow v-neck t-shirt. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on. The shower had only been turned off a few minutes ago so I assumed Randy was hiding out in his room. It was only one in the afternoon so there was a lot of time to kill until the day as over. I was trying to think of things we could do to entertain ourselves but I had no idea what was around here. I was watching some daytime talk show when Randy walked downstairs in blue jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and navy blue authentic vans.

"Wanna go out and do something?" He asked when he was standing in front of me.

"Sure, like what?" I asked as I got up. I still had to go put shoes on but I didn't want to just walk away from the conversation.

"I'm not sure yet. Go put some shoes on and we can decide in the car." He said.

"Alright, I'll be back." I said as I jogged upstairs. I slipped on my own authentic vans, but mine were pale yellow. I came back downstairs and saw Randy sitting on the edge of the couch, flipping through a magazine on the coffee table. "What's that?" I asked from the bottom of the steps. He glanced up before looking back down, turning the page.

"I was reading this on the plane ride over and it said something about this rock climbing place around here. I was trying to find the address." He said as he ripped out a page, I assumed it had the address. "You up for it?"

"Of course." I said and walked through the front door as Randy held it open for me. I loved rock climbing but I have only been a few times and the last time was years ago. This was going to be an experience.


	20. Day 3 Continued

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 20 : Day 3 Continued**

"Randy!" I squealed as I fell on my butt. "Hold onto the damn rope, it's not that hard." I said as I turned to look at him. He was bent over, laughing his little heart out. We had been at the rock climbing place for a half hour now and I had been climbing the wall with Randy holding the rope. I had been descending and when I was a few feet away from the ground, he let go of the rope and let me fall. I stood up and put my hands on my hips, looking at him as he tried to control his giggles.

"Oh come on, I couldn't resist." He said after he had calmed down a little.

"Whatever, you're turn." I said as we traded places and he started climbing while I held the rope. When he was descending and only a few feet off the ground, I decided a little payback was in order and I let go of the rope. I watched him fall awkwardly on his butt and erupted into a fit of giggles. He stood up quickly and brushed himself off as he looked at me through narrow eyes.

"Not funny Kendall." He said seriously.

"Oh come on, I couldn't resist." I mocked before laughing a bit more.

"Alright, little miss I'm so funny, your turn." He said, walking closer to me so we could switch places again.

"Actually, I think I'm going to take a short break. You keep going." I said, waving him off as I walked towards the couch that was resting on the opposite wall. It held a couple parents as they kept a close eye on their kids.

"You sure?" Randy called over to me and I just nodded and sunk into the softness of the couch. Randy shrugged and started climbing the tallest wall with an instructor holding his ropes, watching over him. As he was coming down the wall, he glanced in my direction and shook his head when he saw I wasn't sitting on the couch with parents anymore, instead I was with one of the instructors and he could tell we were flirting. He turned back to face the wall and continued his way down. He just couldn't believe it. Here he was trying his hardest to get her to trust him again so they could finally be together, and there she was carelessly flirting with some random guy.

Once Randy reached the ground, he thanked the instructor that was helping him and walked over to me. He cleared his throat and I looked up with a smile. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need some food." I said as we took off our rock climbing gear and got ready to leave.

"Hey, give me a call when your free." The instructor I had been talking said.

"Will do." I said as we walked out the door.

"Call him?" Randy asked jealously.

I smiled and held up the piece of paper the guy had given me with his phone number on it. Randy laughed and shook his head when he saw the look on my face, knowing that I wasn't going to call that guy.

* * *

When we got back to Randy's house, we made sandwiches and sat down on the couch to eat them while we watched some game show on TV. We were pretty quiet except when we were shouting at the TV when we knew what the answers were. Then, of course, if the person got it wrong we would complain about how stupid they were. We sat there, well after we finished our sandwiches and just kept watching show after show. Randy's phone rang when we were well into our third show.

"Randy here." He answered.

"Hey man, how's it going?" John Cena asked on the other end.

"John, hey. It's going well, how are you man?" Randy asked and I shooed him away because he was being too loud and he went into the kitchen. Randy sat at the kitchen table catching up with John when I popped in the kitchen and he watched me as I grabbed his car keys. "Hold on." He said into the phone. "Excuse me, what are you doing with those?" He asked me concerned.

"I'm going to go to the grocery store, grab some snacks." I responded in an obvious tone.

"No you're not." He said, standing up.

I looked at him with a confused expression. "And why's that?"

"No one but me drives my car." He said.

"I'm a great driver. Your car will be in good hands." I said as I made my way to the front door and outside.

"No, Kendall, I'm serious." Randy said as he followed me outside.

I turned around and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Trust me." I said and smiled gently at him before slapping his shoulder and walked to the drivers side of the car. He watched me as I pulled out of the driveway then went back inside.

"Sorry man, what were you saying?" He asked as he fell back onto the couch.

"You are whipped!" John said with a laugh.

"I'm definitely not whipped." Randy said defensively.

"Dude, you just let her drive your car; you don't even let me drive your car." John said not believing it himself.

Randy sighed and he put his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. "I'm fucking whipped."

John had a good laugh about it. "So I take it you two are together?"

"Ha! I wish. Maybe I'm not trying hard enough, I don't know." He said running his hands over his face in frustration.

"Tell Dr. John what's happened." He said.

"I don't even know, last night we made out and then I knew I had to stop before it went too far. And this morning I thought we were getting along really good but we went rock climbing and she was hardcore flirting with one of the instructors. I just don't know what else to do except make a sign that says 'Kendall, I love you'" Randy said, leaning back on the couch.

"Why not?" John asked, it sounded like a good idea to him, gets away from all the mind games.

"I can't do that."

They were silent for a minute before John spoke up. "Alright, well my advice is to take it easy. Don't try to impress her with a bunch of things or take her where there are other guys. Make her dinner tonight and watch a movie. Stop focusing on proving to her your worth her time. Be yourself without going over board. That's why she liked you in the first place right?"

"That's probably the smartest thing you've ever said to me." Randy said after he thought over what his friend had just said to him.

John laughed. "Thanks. Well I'll let you get started making dinner."

"Alright, thanks man, I'll call you later." Randy said and they hung up. He walked into the kitchen and looked through cookbooks he had that his mother had made him with all her recipes. After much debate, he decided to just stick to something he knew a lot about, grilling. He grabbed some steaks and some seasonings and got to work.

* * *

I got home a little over an hour later and carried all the bags into the house in one trip. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey, have fun?" Randy joked as he continued to work on dinner.

"Oh yeah." I said and began unloading the groceries and putting them in their respective places. "So I have something to tell you. And you may want to take a seat."

Randy stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned something had happened to her.

"Take a seat." I said with a innocent smile and gestured to a chair.

"Just tell me." Randy demanded.

"Oh okay." I said and began to fidget with my hands. "Well, you see, there may be…a dent on your car that wasn't necessarily there when I left earlier." I said and when I saw his face erupt in anger I put my hands up in defense. "But it's really small, don't worry."

"Show me." He said simply. I nodded and led him outside and to the dent on the drivers side door. He touched it and his body shook with anger. It was a pretty small dent but there was also a scratch what was decent size. "This is exactly why I don't let people drive my car." He said as he angrily made his way back inside the house with me following close behind. "Because they are careless and don't care about other peoples shit!"

"Hey!" I said as I reached out and spun him around to face me. "Listen buddy, I know your really pissed right now but don't take it out on me."

"And why not? Its your fault!" He said with his hands in the air.

"Says who? I may have been driving the car at the time but it's not my fault. I was parked and the idiot in the car next to me opened his door a little too wide. It happens Randy, accidents happen."

Suddenly, Randy thought back to why I wouldn't date him and forgot all about his car. "Yes, accidents happen, like me and JT, it was a mistake but you won't let me forget it."

I shook my head. "We're not talking about that Randy."

"Fine. Well then you should have gotten that guys information so he could pay for it."

"That's ridiculous, it was an accident. And besides, its small, its pointless to go through all that trouble."

"Well, I'm not paying for it." He said stubbornly.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, its your fault, you're paying for it." He said angrily.

"Fine, I'll pay for it!" I said not believing he was making such a huge deal out of a damn dent the size of a bottle of nail polish.

"Great!" He said and stomped into the kitchen. I followed him in there and waved my finger in his face.

"You're a big fat jerk Randy Orton! You really need to get over yourself and that damn car. It's not even that nice!" I said with a smug smile on my face. He looked up at me with rage in his eyes.

"Kendall, get out of here." He said through clenched teeth. I nodded even though I had more I wanted to say to him, but the look in his eyes was almost scary. I made my way upstairs and slammed the bedroom door as I sat on the bed and cried. It was a dent, get the fuck over it. Meanwhile, downstairs Randy was chopping vegetables and couldn't stop thinking about how dumb he'd been letting her use his car. Sure this time it was one dent but what would it be next time?


	21. Day 3 Still Continued

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 21: Day 3 Still Continued**

After I cried for a while, I tried to sleep, but it was hopeless. I washed my face so Randy wouldn't be able to tell I had been crying and made my way downstairs. I could smell the food all the way upstairs and it smelled delicious. I walked past Randy and grabbed a plate, loading it up with food. I sat down on the table across from him and watched him push his food around on his plate. I put a piece of steak in my mouth and chewed it slowly.

"This is really good." I stated, hoping to start some sort of conversation.

"Thanks." He said, his voice emotionless. I nodded and continued eating, while watching him. I watched him get up and carry his plate to the trash can, and empty all its contents into the bag. He put his plate in the dishwasher and started cleaning the dishes. I finished my food and went into the kitchen. I rinsed my dish before placing it in the dishwasher. I reached over and grabbed the pan Randy was washing, stopping his movements.

"I'll finish."

"No, I got it." He said, stubbornly trying to pull the pan away from me.

"No, really, I can do it."

"Kendall, I can wash the dishes." He said in an angry tone. I tugged a bit harder, yanking it from his grasp.

"I know you can, but you cooked too, I can finish doing the dishes." I replied trying to keep my cool.

"Whatever." Randy said as he left the kitchen.

"Okaaay." I said to myself as I took my time and washed all the dishes and started the dish washer. I walked all over the house trying to find Randy, he and I definitely need to talk. I couldn't find him but his car was still there, so I knew he must be in the gym, taking out his frustrations on some punching bag. I marched upstairs and sat in the guest room I was using, trying to figure out what was up with Randy. He couldn't get that mad about a dumb dent on his car, he wasn't that materialistic. I heard the phone ring from downstairs and paused to see if I would hear Randy pick it up. He didn't and the machine picked it up but there was no message. The phone rang again and I sighed. It must be important. I ran downstairs and quickly grabbed the phone before the final ring.

"hello?" I greeted, pausing to catch my breath.

"Kendall? Is that you?" I heard and smiled as I recognized Randy's mom's voice.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you Elaine?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Oh I'm great dear, how are you? Are you enjoying your stay here?" She asked politely.

"I'm doing…alright. St. Louis is great, I'm going to be sad to leave." I said honestly. It wasn't just St. Louis either, I was going to miss Randy's home; I really made myself at home here and it even felt more homey than my own home in Connecticut did.

"Well you are always welcome to come visit." She said and I laughed in the phone before telling her I would take her up on that. "So is Randy around?"

"Yeah, he's in the gym, would you like me to go get him?" I asked, already standing up.

"Oh no. If I know my son, he would not want to be interrupted while he's working out, no matter how good my news is." Elaine said with a laugh.

"Oh? Good news?" I asked curious, as I sat back down.

"Oh yes! Don't tell Randy, I want to tell him, but his sister just got engaged!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really? That's great." I said, trying to be enthusiastic, but it was hard. I was happy for his sister, though I'd never met her, it was just, sometimes I thought about how it would feel to be so in love with someone that marriage was just around the corner.

"It is. Now come on and tell me why you sound so sad." Elaine said in a motherly tone.

"What? I'm not sad."

"Dear, don't try to fool a mother, it can never be done."

I smiled and shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Of course its something! Did my son do something?" She asked and I only sighed. "He did, didn't he? Well tell what happened." I explained what had happened over the past two days, the good, the bad and the ugly. She just added in small hmm's and uh-huh's while I told the story. By the time I was done I felt so much better, telling someone, getting everything off my chest. "Well it's quite simple dear."

"Is it?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes it is. You know him well enough to know he wouldn't get so mad over some stupid dent right?"

"Well, I thought I did." I sighed.

"He's in love with you." She said and I shook my head.

"Well, I know that, we're pretty good friends."

"No dear, he doesn't love you, he's _in _love with you."

I paused and thought about it. He'd said he loved her before but she never thought he did like that. "But, how do you know?"

"Kendall, I could tell just by the way he looks at you. I know it's cliché but he only has eyes for you. And when he talks about you or is talking with you, I can hear the love in his voice; it's the same way my husband talks to me. He's told us about you before and it was so clear he was madly in love with you, he couldn't wait for us to meet you; and he never introduces us to his girlfriends."

I nodded, starting to understand. "But, why did he get so mad at me for his car?"

"What have you been doing all week? Sleeping?" She joked. "He'd been trying to show you how much he loves you and hoping you'll turn around and trust him again, just like you wanted. He's trying to show you that you are his other half and he's getting frustrated that you haven't noticed. The dent was just a way for him to take out his anger." I was again silent and thought everything over; I mean, it made sense but I would never know for sure unless I talked to Randy.

"Thanks Elaine. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem. Well, I better go dear. I'll talk to you later." She said, happy to help.

"Ok, I'll tell Randy you called. Bye." I said and hung up and leaned back in the couch. I was going to wait for Randy to come up from the gym and then I wanted to talk. I turned my head when I heard the garage door slam. My eyes connected with a shirtless, sweaty Randy's and his eyes lit up but then darkened. I watched him turn around and go back into the garage to work out more. I groaned and stood up. If he wasn't going to come out then I will go in. I opened the door and walked down the steps and stood, watching him set up his treadmill before he got on and started running.

"Randy, can we talk?" I asked sounding much more vulnerable than I would have liked. He turned his head and looked at me but said nothing. "I know you're mad at me, but you have to know that I'm sorry. I never meant to mess up your car, it was an accident. I'm sorry." I practically begged. I just wanted him to talk to me.

He smiled and turned away from me, focusing in front of him. "Listen, I'm sorry I got so mad about that dent but this had nothing to do with the dent."

I looked at him confused. "Then what is this about?" He didn't say anything, just ran harder and faster. "Are you going to answer my question?" I asked angrily after he said nothing.

"We can talk later, I'm trying to work out, if you hadn't noticed."

"How could I not notice? It's all you've been doing for the past two hours!" I exploded throwing my hands in the air.

"Kendall, just leave, we'll talk when I'm done." He demanded.

"No! We'll talk now." I said with my hands on my hips. He said nothing, didn't even acknowledge I was still there. "Fine." I said and marched up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. It looked like I was just going to have to wait for him to stop being so stubborn.


	22. Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 22: Finally**

So I waited, and I waited, and then I waited some more. Finally, at 11:00 pm, I gave up and went upstairs to sleep. I had on my short cotton pajama shorts and small gray t-shirt. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about things. I thought it was funny how just last night Randy and I had watched a movie together and made out and tonight, we were fighting. I rolled over and stared at the door, willing Randy to burst through telling me he loved me and jump me with kisses. But the longer I stared at the door, the more I realized it was just wishful thinking. Somewhere over the past couple days, I came to the realization that I was in love with Randy. Sure, he had dated someone just days after he told me he loved me, but I wasn't really much better; I had dated Adam without really caring about Randy's feelings. I sighed, why did things have to be so complicated. I paused when I heard the garage door slam downstairs. I heard Randy walking around, probably to make sure I was asleep and not ready to jump down his throat. I listened very closely and smiled when I heard the TV turn on downstairs and I was almost touched when he turned the volume down so he wouldn't wake me. I sat up and walked over to the door. I opened it very slowly, careful not to make a sound.

I walked downstairs, stopping between the two flights when Randy came into view. He was sitting on the couch, facing the TV, but I could tell he wasn't paying attention, he was thinking. I studied him, he was in gym shorts and a black T-shirt, his bare feet resting on the coffee table in front of him. I walked down the rest of the stairs and made my way into the living room. He didn't even notice I was there until I slowly lowered myself on the couch next to him. He glanced at me quickly before turning back to the TV. He made quick work of turning off the TV and standing to leave. I was quick though and reached out to grab his hand. "Why won't you talk to me?" My voice croaked as I was near tears. He stopped and turned to face me. "If this isn't about the dent then can you please tell me what it's about because I'm not quite sure." He was silent, again. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something else?" I asked, my eyes tearing up and shrinking.

He closed his eyes tight. "No, god no, you didn't do anything. And I'm not mad at you." He said and then sighed. "I'm just... frustrated."

"About what?" I asked pleading for him to talk to me.

"About everything! I'm trying so hard to please you. You want to trust me, so I'm trying to gain your trust and prove to you I'm worth it. You wanted to just be friends, so I'm trying to do that but it's hard cause I don't want to just be friends. It's just everything."

"You have, you have gained my trust." I said.

"And the dent just pushed me over the edge." He said, as if I hadn't even spoke. "And then don't even get me started on the instructor at the rock gym. When you were flirting with him, all I wanted to do was go over there and beat the shit out of him."

"I never wanted him, I was just trying to make you jealous." I confessed.

"It just pissed me off, I was trying so hard to impress you and it was like you didn't even care." He said, once again not listening to what I was saying.

"I do, I do care." I said, hoping to get his attention by holding his hands.

"I planned this whole thing and went to Shane so you could be my shadow this week instead of John." He said, not hearing a word I was saying. I was a bit shocked that he went to Shane, but it was really sweet. "I was hoping by bring you here, you'd realize how madly in love with you I am and in turn you'd confess your love,"

"Randy, I am in love with you." I all but shouted, but still he wasn't listening.

"I guess it was naive of me to think someone as amazing as you could love someone like me." He said and finally I slapped him. It wasn't a hard slap, but it got his attention. "Why'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "But you weren't listening."

"Well what?" He asked when I didn't say anything. "I was getting everything off my chest."

"Randy, I'm in love with you." I stated and I watched his expression go through a change of excitement, to unconvinced and back to excited. The next thing I knew, he slammed his lips right up against mine, his hands on my cheeks and we both moaned in relief. We made out for a few minutes before he pulled back.

"Say it again." He said, his voice laced in passion, and I smiled while looking him right in the eye.

"I am totally and completely, madly in love with you." I said and squealed when he picked me up. He carried me into the hallway and set me down before the stairs to kiss me again. I broke the kiss and pushed him hard into the wall behind him before jumping on him and kissing him again. He groaned and flipped it around so my back was to the wall; we barely noticed when a couple framed pictures fell to the floor with a bang. Randy's hands were on either side of my face against the wall and my hands were tangled in his hair and scratching his back. His hands flew to my hips and fingered the hem of my shirt. He broke the kiss only to rip my shirt from me and then his lips were back on mine. He backed up until his heels hit the bottom stair. I ran my hands under his shirt, running my fingernails over his abs which earned me a moan from Randy. I took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. I stepped up on the step so I stood in front of him. He put his lips on my neck, and went to work. We slowly made our way up the first half of stairs before Randy slammed me against the wall. I groaned and brought my legs up to wrap around his waist and continued to comb my fingers through his hair while his tongue attacked mine. We paused momentarily when the phone rang shrilly.

"It's probably you're mom, she called earlier." I said, breathing heavily. "You're sister's engaged." I know his mom told me not to tell but I know he'd answer it and I couldn't let that happen right now.

"Great." He said and carried me the rest of the way up the stairs. He dumped me on his bed and smiled at me. "Let's forget about my sister and mom, hmm?" He suggested and I nodded eagerly as he pulled my shorts from my body before pulling off his own.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn and turned over. I smiled when I felt Randy's arms tighten around me. I looked up into his own eyes and smiled. "Good morning." I said putting a kiss on his chest.

"Morning beautiful." He said and placed a soft kiss on mine lips. "Sleep well?"

"I've never slept so good." I announced.

"I love you Kendall." He said softly and I sighed.

"It's so nice to hear you say that." I said and giggled when he attacked my earlobe with his lips.

"Mmhmm, I think you're forgetting to tell me something," He said.

"Yeah, I am. You stink." I said and Randy rolled me over so he was on top of me.

"Try again." He growled, placing a harder kiss on my lips.

"I love you Randy." I said with my eyes closed in ecstasy.

"That's much, much better." He said before he pulled the covers over us to have a little early morning fun.

* * *

I walked into the arena Monday morning glowing. Not only was I back at work and back with my friends, I was dating one of the biggest names in sports entertainment. I made my way to Shane's office and knocked a couple times before going in.

"Well if it isn't the little matchmaker." I said to Shane and smiled when he looked up.

He smiled too. "He begged me. Randy doesn't usually get so attached to girls here; I knew he was in love."

"Well thanks, you could have let me in on that. But I'm back at work, so what do you got for me?"

"Nothing tonight. Go rest." He said and I shrugged. I left the office and made my way down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Randy yelled and I walked in.

"Hey beautiful." Randy greeted me and walked over to me, placing the sweetest of kisses on my lips.

"Hi handsome." I replied, smiling up at him.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple." I heard and smiled when I saw Paul. I had called him a couple of days ago and told him the news. I knew he wasn't happy about it but I told him I knew this was what was best for me and he accepted it, true to his best friend responsibilities.

"Paul." I said and laughed when he engulfed me in a hug.

"I have gone crazy without you." He said seriously.

"Well, don't worry, I don't plan on leaving again anytime soon."

"Hold on." Paul said as he examined my hand a bit closer. "Is that what I think it is?"

I looked down at my new engagement ring and beamed. "It is." I squealed. Some might call it crazy, but when Randy proposed Saturday night, there was no way I could say no, I knew he was it for me, he was what I had been looking for ever since I was a young girl.

"Congratulations." Paul said and hugged both me and Randy. We chatted for a while before Paul left, having to go wrestle.

"I can't wait until you're Mrs. Randy Orton." He said, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close.

"How come you can't be Mr. Kendall Hunter?" I asked smiled up at him.

"Over my dead body. We have to keep the Orton legacy going." I laughed and leaned up a little to kiss him.

"Ok, Mrs. Randy Orton it is."

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. I really hope you guys enjoyed the story. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great. Keep a look out for some new stories coming in the future.


End file.
